


There is not an end if I'm with you

by Megurine_san



Category: Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena falling in love with Diana, Lena falling out of love with Kara, Lena saving the world, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Supercorp angst, Wondercorp endgame, lena is a badass, suicidal attempt, wondercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: “Who did this to you?”“You know what these are?” The CEO asked instead of answering, making the amazon sigh in defeat.“The curse of providence.” Diana stated; her eyes still fixed on the marks. “Whoever bears the marks is cursed to see the day when everything they love dies.”orLena is cursed to see the future when there's an invasion that kills everything she loves. Not wanting to accept that fate, she uses the curse to change the future and save the world in the process.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 300
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all of you curious readers.  
> Little context for you to understand the fic:  
> -It's set at season four's finale.  
> -There is no monitor, nor antimonitor. I really hated that plot so they don't exist. (That means Lex stays dead, as he should be.)  
> -I don't really watch any other DC show apart from supergirl, so I wouldn't know what Flash is doing or the legends...that is why I'm not using that plot. This fic is set in Justice League (2017) movie universe (I really love Henry Cavill 7u7).  
> This means Tyler Hoechlin's Superman does not exist...I don't know if I'm making myself clear, so I'll try to explain it differently...  
> The events in the movies Superman, Batman vs Superman, Justice League and Wonder Woman are canon on this fic. So, we just add Kara's story to the mix and voilá, we have the universe for this fic. (If you have questions feel free to ask n.n)  
> -I stopped watching the show after crisis on infinite earths, so I won't use most of season 5's plot. (Willy boy does not exist on my fic, neither do leviathan.)  
> -Wondercorp engame because after a rigorous analysis, I've come to the conclussion that only Diana could be worth of my dear Lena. I mean, I love supercorp (I have some drabbles of supercorp fics saved in my pc.), but I watched scenes of Kara's actions and I just- I think Lena deserves better.  
> I understand Kara's reasons to hide her identity, but I also understand Lena's pain. And there are lots of fics were writers justify Kara's actions, or Lena forgives her too quickly. I mean, maybe I'm just not a person who forgives easily, but I wanted to make Kara suffer a bit...(Don't hate me >-<)  
> -Hmm, also, the idea for this fic had been stuck in my head for the last few weeks so I just had to write it.  
> Anyway, with all that in mind, I hope you enjoy reading this n.n

Lex was dead.

Murdered by his own kin.

It was almost poetic. In the end, only a Luthor could kill another Luthor.

Lena knew that, and she prepared for doing the job no hero would ever do. She pulled the trigger of the gun that killed her brother.

It was necessary; if Lex lived, the world wouldn’t be safe, her friends wouldn’t-

She felt so _stupid._

A Luthor would always be a villain in peoples’ eyes. No matter how many things Lena had done to change that, in the end she was just another Luthor.

It couldn’t be helped, and she had found a way to live with that.

Creating walls around her heart was easy enough. Keeping her relationships professional, without getting attached. That was the only way for her to live doing good, no matter that the world despised her name. But it was also lonely, so lonely.

And when Kara arrived in her life, with her easy smile and friendly attitude. Lena’s heart was too weak to resist. It had been so much time of loneliness, and the idea of someone finally believing in her was like a breath of fresh air.

Lena let herself trust in someone after so long. Then Kara’s friends came along as well and she was soon surrounded by a bunch of people like never before.

Lena was so happy that she ignored her mind’s warnings.

She should’ve known that it was too good to be true.

To believe someone would ever trust a Luthor, to believe they would ever _care._

She was a villain in their eyes. Her so called friends lied to her for _years_. Kara lied to her since the beginning.

And Lena felt for the greatest deception in her life.

What was real? Did Kara ever believe in her?

_‘Yes!’_ Her heart cried.

But her mind denied, a memory still fresh in it.

_“That’s not a great question for a Luthor to ask someone in my family.”_

The distaste in Supergirl’s voice, the tense posture, and the distrust in her eyes. No, Supergirl never believed in her.

And Supergirl was Kara, her _best friend_. The bubbly reporter who shined like the sun, Lena’s personal sun. The person who broke down all of Lena’s walls, and found a space in the Luthor’s heart.

That was what hurt the most.

She had fallen in love with a lie!

That after everything they’ve been through, it was all a lie for the reporter. An act to keep an eye on the last Luthor, to use her mind and resources whenever they pleased.

She always helped, craving for belonging, for being accepted in the so-called family Kara had.

_‘Liars, all of them.’_

To think that her psychopath brother was the one who never lied to her.

Oh, the irony. It was almost funny.

That her friends who were supposed to be supportive and kind, lied to her every day. Asking for her help whenever they pleased, and criticizing everything she did that they didn’t consider appropriate. While the man they hated so much was the one who told her the truth.

Every interaction she had with her _friends_ flashed in her mind, and Lena started to see, actually see how the relationship worked between them.

She was an outcast in their group. No matter what she did, she would always be like any other Luthor in their eyes. Waiting for the moment she snapped and proved them right.

_‘Lex was right.’_

God did she hate to prove him right.

_‘At least he is dead.’_

It was petty, to smile at the thought that he wasn’t there to say _I told you so._

Lena could still feel the gun in her hand, every ridge in the handle, its weight pulling her hand down when she aimed it at her brother’s chest. The loud echo after she shot, ringing in her ears like a buzz.

But the thing that she would never forget was his face.

The smile that formed in his lips, and his eyes -god, _his eyes-_ shined with an emotion she always wanted to see but was denied every time, till that moment that is.

He was _proud._

Lena finally acted like a Luthor when killing her brother. And Lex was so proud because of it.

_‘It was the right thing to do.’_

She told herself over and over again. Because even when Lex had become a monster, he was still her brother.

The brother that welcomed her at Luthor Manor with a smile on his face. The one who would read by her bedside whenever she had a nightmare, just to keep her company until she fell asleep again.

Lena loved her brother, so much that her heart begged she didn’t shoot the gun.

But she did. For her friends, for _Kara._

It was like a joke, as if the universe was laughing at her unfortunate life.

Her sanity was wavering.

It was as if she was submerged underwater, the moment she pulled the trigger, her mind went numb. She needed something, anything to tell her it was all a dream, or a nightmare more likely. That everything that happened was some sick construction of her unconscious mind.

That Lex was still alive and in prison.

That Kara wasn’t lying every second of their friendship.

Maybe Kara would tell her now that Lex was gone.

Lena’s heart clung to that little hope, that once she reunited with her friends at game night, they’d come clean.

Yeah, they would tell her.

_‘Kara will tell me.’_

.

The trip to J’onn’s place went faster than she expected. Lena had been so inside her mind that her chauffer had to call her name several times to tell her they’ve arrived.

Thanking him quietly, she took the bag with the bottles of wine and made her way inside.

It made her sick, looking at their smiling faces while lying to her. If she hadn’t been raised by the Luthors, she would’ve thrown that bottle of wine at Kara’s head. But that would’ve shown how hurt she was.

A weakness.

_“Luthors don’t show weaknesses.”_

Lillian’s voice resonated inside her head.

Shaking her head clear, she prepared to endure the rest of the night, plastering a fake smile of her own.

The more time passed, the more her mind kept telling her to leave. But her heart wouldn’t let go of that little hope. And she listened to her heart, as Kara had taught her.

With the conflict between her heart and mind, Lena was distracted during the night. But none of them noticed, except for Kara, who had her crinkle very present on her face.

The spark of hope ignited at the end of the night, when Kara offered to walk her out and wait with Lena for her chauffer.

The reporter seemed anxious, and a little nervous. It was only the two of them on the empty street.

Maybe that was it, maybe Kara would tell her-

“I’m sorry about Lex.”

Lena couldn’t stop her smile from dropping, and she looked away. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, but she refused to let them fall. Her chauffer had finally arrived and was waiting for her.

“Me too.”

Before Kara could say something more, or attempt to hug her, Lena turned on her heels and climbed onto the passenger seat of her car. Giving only her destination to the chauffer.

_Liar._

_Liars, all of them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I'm so happy the fic has had such good reception. I thought it wouldn't be too popular due to the main ship, but I'm glad I was wrong n.n  
> Before you start reading, I have to warn you. I think it's called trigger warning?  
> Uhm, this chapter contains a suicidal attempt, it's not too explicit or something. No gore?  
> Anyway, if you're triggered by that, please read with precaution. It happens almost at the end...  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter...

Her apartment was usually clean an in order. There could never be a single thing out of place, her upbringing with the Luthors wouldn’t let her.

_“Luthors cannot be messy.”_

Lillian would say while making her clean her room to perfection.

If her mother were to see her apartment now, she would probably throw a fit.

A bottle of wine laying empty on the floor, a pair of photographs torn apart, a broken glass and spilled liquor on her expensive rug. Yeah, the sight of it could make Lillian have a stroke.

The thought of her mother’s outrageous face managed to put a small smile on Lena’s lips.

She was sitting on the floor, a semi full bottle of wine in one hand, her knees drawn close to her chest. Her phone screen showing a photo of Kara and her together.

She felt like an idiot. Being fooled by a pair of glasses and a ponytail.

_“I flew here…on a bus.”_

God, how could she had been so stupid to miss that?

_“Denial is a very powerful thing…”_

Lex’s voice resonated in her mind.

“Shut up…” She mumbled, a hand on her head while the other tightened its grip on the bottle.

_“…you chose not to see it!”_

“Shut up.” Her voice was a little louder, and her knuckles around the bottle were white by the force she was using.

_“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”_

“Shut up!”

She threw the bottle at a wall, the crash accompanying her loud exclamation. The silence that followed was soon filled with her sobs.

The sorrow in her heart was deep. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing no matter how much she tried to stop them.

 _“Luthors don’t cry.”_ Lillian had told her with distaste when she was five and crying over a rasped knee.

Then the anger started to take root inside her. The betrayal from her friends - _from Kara-_ ignited her rage. But what made the ire burn in her veins was the thought of her brother.

Lex always had liked to spoil things for her. Ever since they were kids, she could never hope to outshine her brother. He’d always find a way to make her feel less even when she was so much more.

That memory made her wonder.

Maybe Lex didn’t turn into a monster after Superman showed up, maybe he just couldn’t hide it anymore.

He was a person that couldn’t stand other people from being better than him, or having better things.

Her brother couldn’t stand the knowledge of her being happier than him. So, he had to take away from her the thing that she cherished the most.

Standing up abruptly made her head spin, but the CEO managed to steady her body.

Ire burned in her veins, and with clumsy steps she went in search of Lex’s transmatter portal watch. It was thrown in an empty corner; the coordinates of her brother’s hideout and his place of demise was still there.

Lena didn’t doubt and pressed the button, immediately a portal opened in her living room and she crossed it.

.

It had almost been a whole day since she killed her brother, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

He was in the same position as she last saw him. His eyes were open and lifeless, but they were directed at her.

The sight of her actions made her sick, her stomach revolved and the alcohol in her system wasn’t helping.

Reaching for the door, the brunette tumbled to exit the room.

All the ire fueling her actions left her body, and she had to support her back on a wall to keep her from falling.

Taking deep breaths with her eyes closed, Lena managed to calm herself after a few minutes.

Once calm enough, the CEO started to take in her surroundings.

It didn’t surprise her to see how big the facility was. Lex always had a tendency of being extra.

Lena huffed tiredly and started walking through the hallway. Lights started to turn on with each step she took, until reaching a room that was already with a light on. It was bigger than where her brother laid.

The main room, by the looks of it.

There were giant screens adhered to the walls, and a main computer connected to them all.

The computer was on, as same as all the screens on the walls. Each screen showed different information, but she didn’t spare them any glance.

The sight of her dead brother was so fresh in her mind, her fingers trembled while tapping on the keyboard.

Lena just wanted for all of it to go away.

And, if her knowledge of her brother was precise, there must be an auto destruction command somewhere in that computer.

While searching for the auto destruction command, the screens on the walls changed their contents. They were now showing data of the many aliens Lex had studied.

 _‘More likely dissected them.’_ The thought came fast.

And her stomach revolved again, seeing all of the experiments Lex had performed in so many aliens. She shook her head, and tried to focus on her task.

A victorious smile spread on her lips when she found the auto destruction system. But, before programming it, her guilty induced mind looked up to all her brother’s victims.

So many innocents, dead.

She did the world a favor, even if it cost her friends and a part of her sanity. She couldn’t regret killing him. No matter what.

Her fingers hovered above the button to push, when she caught sight of the last computer. There was one of them still alive.

With rapid movements, Lena searched all information on that alien. Soon the center screen was projecting a footage of that alien chained in a windowless room. It was clearly malnourished and dehydrated, the chains seemed too tight as well as a gag rope, and a sort of face mask on its head.

As if possessed, the young CEO made her way to the room the alien was held. According to the data, they were held in that facility.

When reaching the room, she noticed a biometric scanner to enter. There was no need for her to find a way to hack the system, her shared DNA with her brother granted her access.

Putting her hand on the scanner, the tech lighted green and with a buzz the doors opened.

A gasp left her lips.

Looking at the alien in person was worse than through a computer screen. They didn’t even acknowledge her presence, their eyes staring blankly at a wall.

Lena was quick to pull the face mask off, same with the gag. That seemed to do the trick, the alien focused their eyes on her.

But instead of the relieve or surprise that Lena was expecting, the alien smiled with sharp teeth.

The CEO was taken aback when they started laughing, a manic look stretching on their face.

_“The last Luthor came to my rescue, oh so poetic. Given that her brother put me here.”_

The voice boomed inside her head, the cackling never stopping.

“Wh-what are you-?”

_“So naïve, he was right. His sister believes in the good in everyone.”_

The laughter stopped and the alien looked at her straight in the eye.

_“But make no mistake, I’m not good.”_

They stood up and Lena stumbled backwards in fear.

_“Your brother tortured me. I wanted to make him pay, but you’ve taken that from me. I guess I shall settle with you.”_

Before Lena could escape, the alien’s eyes light up, and she felt trapped.

There were no restrictions, but her body didn’t respond to her command.

“What are you going to do to me?” Her voice barely trembled, her Luthor side taking control of her actions.

_“Don’t worry, I’m just going to show you the future.”_

“What-?” Her words died on her throat.

A series of images flashed in her mind.

An invasion, much larger than the Daxamites. The heroes trying to stop it, but failing miserably.

Millions of people laying dead on the streets, darkness filling the sky. An army of bug-like monsters devouring the remaining survivors.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, and the alien was laughing again.

“Wh-what was that?” She asked with a shaky voice.

_“I already told you, the future.”_

The alien then started coughing up their blood, but their smile didn’t disappear.

“No…that can’t be…” Lena refused to accept that, but her denial thoughts were shattered with the rustle of chains.

She didn’t have time to react. The alien had reached her, and took her wrists with their clawed hands.

A whine left her lips at the pain of her flesh being pierced. Looking at her captive hands, Lena noticed that the alien had pierced both her wrists in the exact same point with their claws.

They just kept laughing, and their eyes started shining again.

The CEO tried to free herself, but the alien was stronger. Her eyes were fixed on her wrists, the way the alien’s blood was mixing with hers. Soon, Lena felt her wrists burning, as if someone was placing an ignited iron bar on them. A cry left her lips and her eyes her quick to scan her flesh.

Her pale wrists were now tinted with twin tattoos, an eyelike drawing. The skin around the drawings was red and irritated.

_“This’ll be your curse. Carrying the knowledge of what is to come.”_

The alien laughed one final time and then their coughing fit got worse. They released her and fell to the floor, the life escaping their body in front of the CEO’s eyes.

But Lena’s mind was elsewhere, the crude images played on her mind sobered her up.

She felt numb, the new marks around her wrists still aching. But she ignored them.

Her focus was on getting to the main computer, once there, her fingers were quick to connect to the many satellites Lex had. And she also searched Lex’s files of the information he had gathered from all aliens he had imprisoned.

The tapping on the keyboard was loud in contrast to the quiet lair. Each tap would produce data on one of the screens.

When the tapping stopped, Lena was looking at everything she found on the screens.

“Ha…”

An invasion Earth wasn’t able to survive.

“Hahahahaha”

Her laugh echoed in the empty hallways. It was humorless and frustrated, only expressing her incredulousness.

She didn’t want to believe the alien; the young Luthor was sure that it was just an illusion made up by them. Because the fact that an alien fleet was months away from arriving was surreal.

It just couldn’t be!

But the evidence laid in front of her.

The laughter stopped at the same time her fist collided on the computer.

For all his craziness, Lex was right to fear the aliens. He just was stupid enough to look for a fight with the aliens that were trying to help them.

Once again, images of battles she didn’t see before flashed in her mind. Superman and Supergirl fighting a larger alien, who appeared to be in command.

The tattoos around her wrists burned as well as the images in her head.

When the images faded, Lena opened her eyes slowly, and once again looked up at the screens.

The only way for Earth to stand a chance of survival was if humanity could be united. A task that was almost impossible. Lena could manage it, but not before the invasion arrived.

There just wasn’t a way for survival.

And all she could think when looking at the information in front of her, was how tired she was.

Lena started to type on the computer again.

The auto destruction system was easy to find, and she didn’t doubt in activating it.

The room filled with a red light; a countdown started from 100 to 1.

She felt numb while walking automatically to the exit. Lex’s watch weighting on her pocket, but Lena wasn’t planning on using it.

The cold night air hit her with force once the doors of the lair opened. It was located inside a mountain on the outsides of Metropolis, from where she could perfectly see the city.

It was still dark, and the winter cold was cutting her skin with each gust of wind. The lights from the city were shining as well as the stars in the sky.

She walked to the edge, looking down at all the rocks covered in snow. And she was just so tired of everything.

The explosions started going off from the bottom to the top.

Giving her back to the view bellow and extending slightly her arms, Lena let the explosion blast push her from the edge.

What was the point in living on a doomed world?

What difference could her life make?

Maybe if the heroes had one less Luthor to worry about, they could focus on the new threat better.

But, as she was falling, a new series of images flashed on her mind, her wrists burning with them.

Somehow, they were worse than the first images she saw. Making her wonder if maybe her death would affect negatively to Earth’s chances.

What if-

No, it didn’t matter anyway. It was too late; she was already a goner.

_‘It’s so cold.’_

A smile formed on her lips, her thoughts going to her brother.

_‘One Luthor going down in flames, and the other Luthor going down in the cold.’_

_'So poetic.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, I tried drawing the marks on Lena's wrists...**

**Please ignore my horrible attempt at drawing, and just try to get an idea of what the marks look like...**

**Like, obviously I pictured the marks much better on my mind, more badass...but as the evidence lays, I'm a terrible artist >-<**

**Uhm, as I wrote on the chapter, it's the same drawing on both wrists...just so you could picture it better .-. (preferably picture them more badass and cruder...)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go too deep into Lena's depression...I myself had suffered it, and I couldn't handle writing all that emotions and thoughts one has when depressed...I hope it wasn't too little description, I'll try to better describe it in the following chapters .-.  
> Anyway, next chapter Diana finally makes an apparition, yay :D  
> Pd: I wanted to post this chapter on Friday, but I got inspired XD  
> Pd 2: Next chapter would probably be ready for next Friday, unless I get inspired again n.n  
> Pd 3: I didn't want to go into much detail about the alien, mostly because it's totally invented by me...and I'm not very creative about appearances that aren't human :/ (So, just picture them however you prefer...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello n.n  
> So, I forgot to mention this before, but maybe you already noticed -.-'  
> English isn't my first language, so please excuse my grammar mistakes .-.  
> Grammar issues aside, I know we all heard the news about the show. I actually stopped watching it after crisis, so it isn't really a problem for me...But I'll miss seeing Katie in her role as Lena. And that's what makes me sad.  
> So...I know a lot of people are sad about the show in general, and I understand how hard it is to let go of something you cherish...be strong people, we'll still have our fanfics to remember the good times :D. I for one am not going to stop writing about its characters, that I promise n.n  
> With that said, enjoy today's chapter :D

Warmth.

The coldness was replaced with something warm

 _No,_ not something, but _someone._

Without opening her eyes, she focused on the rest of her senses. There was a hand on her back, and one under her knees. Both hands were warm, as same as the person they belonged to. Lena’s body was pressed against the person’s torso, keeping her from the coldness.

She could feel the wind hitting her face faster than what would be normal, meaning they were flying.

_‘Kara.’_

The first person she could think of was her - _former-_ best friend, and that alone made her close her eyes tighter.

It was too soon. Lena wasn’t prepared to face Kara yet.

The idea of reaching for Lex’s watch and running away was too tempting. But that’d arise so many questions, and maybe it would bring the DEO at her doorstep in less than an hour. _She was a villain in their eyes after all._

Before the CEO could decide what to do, she was being put down gently.

When her feet touched the floor, the hero placed a hand on Lena’s forearm, as if to keep her steady. Still, the youngest Luthor refused to open her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Instead of the usually perky voice of her - _former (she had to remind herself)-_ friend, the voice was deeper, but kind and soothing.

Lena jerked her head up, and opened her eyes so fast that her vision blurred for a second. The sun was already making its appearance and the light helped her see.

In front of her wasn’t the blue suit with the red cape, nor was there blonde hair or blue eyes staring at her.

No, the sight was the total opposite.

Dark wavy hair flowing with the wind, red and gold adorning her armor. The headband with a star in the middle. Dark brown eyes were staring at her, brow furrowed in concern.

_‘Wonder Woman.’_

She wasn’t able to properly respond. The marks on her wrists burned and her head felt as if it was going to explode.

This time there weren’t images flashing on her mind, but a scene.

.

_The buglike monsters were all around the city, flying and terrorizing the citizens. Three of them had caught sight of her, and were currently chasing the Luthor._

_When one of them caught her and started flying away, Lena was sure she was a goner. But a flash of gold and red passed and the monsters were eliminated._

_The dark-haired woman started falling from the sky at the sudden death of her captor. But her fall was disrupted, strong arms catching her in time. One look at her savior brought a smile to her lips._

_“Diana…” she mumbled tenderly while placing her arms around the amazon’s neck._

_After a couple of minutes flying away from the destruction, Lena was gently put down. Her feet touched the ground, but her grip tightened around Diana’s neck. She didn’t want to let go._

_“Lena…” The amazon said her name with such tenderness that the CEO felt the tears already clouding her vision._

_“Please don’t go back there. There is no way to win…” Lena pleaded in a broken whisper._

_Wonder Woman hugged her back, with as much desperation and care as Lena was holding her._

_“I have to try.” The demi god whispered gently._

_The destruction was terrible, what once was a beautiful city now lay in ruins. Dead heroes laying on the same streets they once walked._

_“Darkseid won’t stop.”_

_And Lena knew Diana was right, but that didn’t mean she could accept it._

_“Please don’t…” The tears were flowing freely, and a broken sob left her lips when the amazon move slightly away from the embrace. “Please don’t leave me too-”_

_Her request was silenced by a pair of lips gently pressing against her own._

_“I want you to live in a world free of evil, Lena…” Diana said resting her forehead against Lena’s, and gently removing the tears from the Luthor’s face. “I love you.”_

_Without waiting for an answer, the amazon flew away towards Darkseid. Superman and Supergirl were still fighting the greatest threat Earth ever faced. Both cousins were clearly tired and weakened by then. Diana was too, but she had come to save Lena, and now returned to a losing battle._

_The heroes were barely holding their ground. And Darkseid was aware of that._

_Superman was the first to succumb, he was too slow to evade an attack. Then Kara tried to aid him, resulting in a brutal blow to her as well._

_Diana tried to use Darkseid momentarily distraction, but he seemed to know what she would do. And in an instant, Diana was impaled in her own weapon, her life slipping away by the seconds._

_“No!” Lena screamed in agony at the sight._

.

Lena knew it was over, but her vision was still blurred by tears. It was as if she was the one living it, as if somehow, she had taken the place of her future self. Feeling every emotion raw, the desperation of wanting to keep Diana from fighting. And the pain - _oh the pain-_ was so deep, as if someone had taken her heart out and stabbed it. The agony that only seeing a loved one die could cause. And she could still feel it, that agonizing pain in her heart.

But it was ridiculous, considering she didn’t even know the amazon. Whom at the moment was worriedly trying to calm her down.

“Hey, It’s okay. You’re here, you’re safe.” Wonder Woman - _Diana-_ repeated over and over again, her hands were on Lena’s shoulders, grounding her and taking her back to the present.

“Diana…” The name left her lips without her permission.

The soothing palms on her shoulders tensed, as same as the amazon’s whole body. And Lena knew she shouldn’t have said that.

“How do you know my name?” Diana asked frowning, letting go of Lena.

“I-”

How could she explain about the visions without sounding lunatic?

Simple answer: She couldn’t.

The burning on her wrists was still there, palpitating with each beat of her heart. Unconsciously, she tried soothing the pain on her left wrist with a gentle caress of her right hand.

The amazon followed Lena’s movement, and her eyes opened in surprise.

“How did you get these?” Diana asked while gently taking hold of the Luthor’s hands.

Lena opened her mouth and closed it immediately after. Diana’s frown deepened.

“Who did this to you?”

“You know what these are?” The CEO asked instead of answering, making the amazon sigh in defeat.

“The curse of providence.” Diana stated; her eyes still fixed on the marks. “Whoever bears the marks is cursed to see the day when everything they love dies.”

That sounded accurate, given everything that she already saw.

“There was only one alien race of powerful telepaths capable of this. They used it as an ultimate weapon, to drive their enemies crazy with the visions. But it required their life as a sacrifice.” Diana paused and looked at Lena. “I thought they were extinct.”

The Luthor refused to make eye contact, instead her gaze was fixed on her shoes.

“Is that why you stood on the edge of that mountain? Did you blow it up?”

Lena’s eyes snapped back at the amazon, but there wasn’t judgment in Diana’s eyes. Those tender brown eyes only reflected comprehension and warmth.

The only thing lacking was love in those eyes. Otherwise it would’ve been the same sight from Diana on her vision. That thought alone made her gasp and clumsily move away.

“I have to go.”

She couldn’t be there. Not under that worried gaze. Not in front of the person that kissed her in some kind of apocalyptic future.

No, Lena couldn’t deal with that now. She still hadn’t had the chance to process everything.

Maybe after a glass -no, make that at least a bottle- of scotch, she would be able to think without crumbling down.

But right at that moment, she needed to leave and process alone.

The CEO tried frantically to get Lex’s watch from her pocket. But her arms weren’t working as she would’ve liked, and her breathing started to alter the more she failed to get the watch.

The young Luthor felt asphyxiated and was starting to become more desperate by the second.

“I-I can’t…breath…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t ask more questions.” Diana said worriedly trying to put a hand on Lena’s arm, but the latter flinched at the contact. “You need to calm down-”

“N-no…I need to leave-”

Diana then grabbed both of Lena’s arms, stopping her clumsy movements.

“Look at me.” The amazon asked firmly, but Lena didn’t listen, she was trying to free herself from Diana’s grip.

Diana then moved her hands to Lena’s face, cupping her reddened cheeks in both her palms. The sudden action elicited a gasp from the younger woman, but her gaze was finally on Diana.

“You’re having a panic attack.” She explained calmly. “Now breath with me…”

Diana set the example, an after a few minutes Lena started to calm down.

“That’s it…breath in…breath out…”

More minutes passed until the young Luthor regulated her breathing.

“There you go.” Diana with a smile on her face. Her hands released Lena shortly after that.

“Thanks…” The green-eyed woman mumbled.

“Now, would you like me to get you home?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

With her panic attack handled, reaching for the watch was a simple task. It didn’t take her a minute to place coordinates of her apartment. She opened the portal under the flabbergasted expression of Diana.

There was only one person known to have a transmatter portal watch. Her connection to Lex wouldn’t be hard to make.

“Thanks for everything.” Her voice was soft at the delivery of her gratefulness.

She crossed the portal without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked today's chapter n.n  
> I'm not really sure when I'll be posting the next one, though -.-'  
> It's just that I have so many things to do right now .-.  
> But hopefully the chapter will be ready for next Friday.  
> Anyway, see you next time n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D  
> I just finished writing this chapter...  
> At first, I wanted to split it into two chapters because it was longer than the past chapters. But I chose to leave it be, It's not that long anyway XD  
> Enjoy :D

The apartment was as she left it.

Everything in disorder, broken glasses and spilled liquor littering the floor.

_Empty._

Kara hardly ever spent time in Lena’s apartment, not because she didn’t want to, but Lena preferred Kara’s place.

The reporter’s apartment had something Lena’s would never have. It was cozy, comfortable, lived in…it wasn’t just a place, it was a _home._

The Luthor always liked it there, craving for the serenity and peace only a home could bring. Lena didn’t have that, the only home she ever knew was her real mother’s, but even that was a blurred memory.

A week before, after having such a shitty day, Lena would’ve run already to Kara’s place. Looking for the comfort only the blonde could provide.

For some time, she let herself think that Kara’s home could be hers too. Fantasizing about the possibility of her feelings being reciprocated. Daydreaming about having a place to call home, a person to come home to.

Now, she felt as empty as her apartment. As broken as the pieces of glass scattering her floor.

_“…you’re left with nothing, and no one!”_

Lex’s words still lingered in her mind, a ghost coming to terrorize her once again.

And Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

Looking at her messy apartment, all she felt was loneliness and emptiness. As if a void was extending inside her, consuming every piece of her.

Her breathing started to get erratically again, the signs of a panic attack making their appearance once more.

The young CEO started to feel claustrophobic, as if the walls were closing in on her, trapping her on the emptiness of the place with no way of escaping.

 _“There’s always two options, fight or flight…”_ she remembered Jack’s voice from a discussion they had.

Her body reacted before her mind.

With uncoordinated fast steps, in a matter of minutes, Lena found herself outside of the building complex her apartment was located.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the morning sun, and took in the sight of the lived city, her wrists started burning.

In the blink of an eye, the image in front of her was replaced. Instead of the sunlight reaching every part of the streets, there was darkness and a red sky; the buildings standing tall and proud were replaced with ruins; and the people walking calmly to their works were now dead corpses tainting the streets with their blood.

As soon as the crude image appeared on her mind, it also vanished.

Lena stood there, in front of her apartment building, trying to process what she just saw. Remembering Diana’s words about the marks on her skin.

_“Whoever bears the marks is cursed to see the day when everything they love dies.”_

Everything she loves. The Luthor could now conclude that included places, because in her time in National City, she came to love it.

“Great…” The sarcasm slipped as easy as breathing.

For a moment she debated whether to return to her apartment, or keep walking and having to bear seeing more destruction. But the idea of going back to that empty place was repulsive for her at the moment.

So, taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to endure whatever she saw.

.

The burning of the marks never stopped, and the flashes of the future kept coming to her mind, barely appearing for a second, but it was enough to build a lump on her throat. Lena could barely hold the tears at having to see the city she loves in ruins and destruction.

Without thinking she found herself walking towards that one place she used to find solace. And cursed herself for that slip.

_How could she still want comfort from Kara? The person that hurt her more than anyone else._

Her heart was hurting, and crying for her to reach to the blonde reporter, but her mind was in control. And Lena forced herself to turn around on the opposite direction.

Instead, the CEO decided to go to the place where she spent most of her time.

Lena was still wearing the same clothes of her last ‘game night’. So, it gave her some kind of camouflage among the rest of people walking the streets.

They barely gave her a glance. A thing she was grateful for, because she wouldn’t have been able to handle paparazzi following at that moment.

When her steps finally stopped in front of L-corp, her wrists burned harder than before. And Lena could only guess because she loved her company more than any other place in the city.

The image of her destroyed company made her spill the tears she was holding. Seeing the ruins on fire and destruction of the thing she put so much effort in constructing. It was just hard to see.

Cleaning the tears from her face, the CEO entered the building.

A security guard tried to stop her when she walked directly towards her private elevator.

“Ms. Luthor?” The guard mumbled in surprise when recognizing her.

“Did you need something, Mr. Jonson?” Lena asked calmly.

“N-no, go ahead…” He rushed to say and then moved away.

Lena could feel the stares of her employees on her, but she ignored them. It wasn’t a surprise after all, they must have been thrown off when looking at her so disheveled.

Her movements were monotone when pressing the elevator buttons to her office floor. As if her body was moving from muscle memory alone, and maybe it was. Her mind was still trying to get over the fact of seeing her beloved company in ruins.

When the elevator opened, and she caught sight of Jess sitting at her usual desk, the marks burned and a strong headache took over the CEO.

.

_Lena was rushing through L-corp, her long strides were going directly to her lab, Jess was hot on her trail._

_“Jess, you should go take shelter.” She said for the umpteenth time when finally reaching her lab and placing her hand on the scanner._

_“I will when you do, Ms. Luthor.” Was the stubborn reply that made Lena sigh in defeat “Now, what are we looking for?”_

_“Kryptonite shield. It’s in the form of the supers’ logo”_

_It was a prototype Lena had built when Reign was still terrorizing the city, the model wasn’t yet complete, but it’ll have to do._

_Steppenwolf had returned in search of vengeance. He had come prepared to take down the kryptonian that stopped him before, an army of parademons on his back and two allies as strong as him._

_The heroes were overwhelmed by the sudden attack, and it went worse when Steppenwolf took out a kryptonite weapon._

_Kara gave her cousin the shield that Lena made for her, leaving the hero defenseless against the strong opponents._

_To stop the attack, Earth needed Supergirl able to combat. And Lena would be dammed if she didn’t help._

_With a victorious yelp, the Luthor found the shield. But a second after that, a crash was heard, and a parademon came flying towards her._

_Before being able to do something, Jess shoved her out of the way, and took her place._

_The parademon sunk its teeth on her assistant’s neck faster than Lena aiming her gun at it._

_The gunshot echoed in the empty lab. Jess fell to the floor, and the parademon fell backwards, opposite of her._

_Lena fell to her knees in front of Jess’ body on the floor._

_“Why…? Why would you do that, Jess?” She asked between broken sobs._

_“You…” Jess started to say and stopped to cough blood. “You can…save the world…Ms. Luthor…” the assistant managed to say between coughs. The light of her eyes fading with each cough._

_“I can’t…” Lena mumbled while weeping on her assistant’s body._

.

“Ms. Luthor, are you alright?” Jess’ voice brought her back to reality.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, the marks still burning on her skin.

Jess was looking at her with a completely worried expression, and Lena took a moment to process her thoughts.

Jess’ sacrifice surprised her a lot. Her assistant was so loyal and Lena never gave her a chance to be her friend. Instead she let a lying reporter have that chance.

So many mistakes she made in choosing who to trust.

“I’m fine…” she mumbled while removing the tears.

Before Jess could say something more, Lena moved away and walked to her office. She stopped at the door.

“Please clear my schedule for the rest of the day.”

Without waiting for an answer, she left her very worried assistant alone.

Once in the solitude of her office, her first move was to go for her liquor cabinet and filling a glass of scotch.

Her eyes scanned the office and a huff of laughter left her lips. It was supposed to be a work place, but it looked more habitated than her own apartment.

With the glass on one hand and the bottle on the other, Lena went to sit on the chair she spent so many nights revising reports. All her hours of work for the world to end before L-corp could be recognized as a force of good.

It was laughable. But then again, that was the story of her life.

The brother that seemed so kind when young, ended up being a megalomaniac and an expert manipulator.

The man who loved her so much, ended up killed by her hand.

Her friends and the girl she opened up after so many betrayals, ended up as the biggest betrayal of them all.

And now, she was cursed to see everything she loves dying. The moments she loses everything.

Yeah, it was like a big joke on her life.

It seemed ridiculous to feel the anger towards her friends when the world was on counted days. But the pain of Kara’s betrayal was so deep and fresh, she couldn’t just ignore it and pretend everything was fine.

Because none of it was _fine._

Knowing the Earth was going to be exterminate didn’t erase her feelings towards her friends. Lena wished it could.

Her framed picture with Kara and Alex was mocking her from her desk. She took it, and felt all the pain and ire of the betrayal just by looking at Kara’s smiley face.

Worst of all, she fell in love with that smile. Because even if it was all an act to Kara, it felt real for her.

A sad smile etched on her features. What they did to her was so cruel, but they didn’t think it that way.

_‘No action can be considered as cruel if it was directed to a Luthor.’_

They - _Kara-_ used her. And they think their actions were justified.

The sound of the door opening made her snap to attention. Her smile dropped as soon as she caught sight of blonde hair and blue eyes.

Before the anger could take hold of her, the marks burned and she felt a horrible headache. The pain was stronger than with Jess, but less than when meeting Diana, and the vision came as quickly as it was gone.

It was the same scenario from when she saw Diana dying. After the fall of the amazon, Supergirl tried to stop Darkseid, but she was too weak and soon found her end at the same hands as the amazon.

Lena was grateful the vision was gone quickly, and that she managed to suppress the wince of pain. She didn’t want to show weakness in front of Kara.

_‘Not anymore. Not ever again.’_

Kara entered as she always did, as if she had the right to be there. And that unnerved Lena to no end. She let the reporter had too much control over her, over everything she owned. And looking at Kara stride in HER office as usual made her angry.

As if the reporter was invading the only thing she had left.

“Hey, Jess called and said you were acting weird. Is everything alright?”

Of course, her assistant would call Kara, she would have called Kara too if the blonde wasn’t a fucking LIAR. But poor Jess didn’t know that.

“Leave…” she mumbled.

It was low, that if Kara didn’t have super hearing she couldn’t possibly have heard. But of course she was freaking Supergirl and heard everything.

“What? Lena, what’s wrong?” the blonde asked with her furrowed brows and worried eyes.

“I don’t want to see you Kara, so get out of my office.”

The blonde didn’t expect that, and made an attempt to get closer to Lena, infuriating the CEO even more.

“Did something happen?”

“I don’t have the energy for this…just get out.”

But of course, the blonde was just so stubborn.

“I won’t leave you alone when you’re hurting…is this about Lex? Do you need-?”

The sound of her glass smashing down on the photograph of them together shattered the place.

“I said get the fuck out!”

Kara seemed very startled and a little scared.

“Lena…”

Jess came running in after hearing the shout, her eyes opened wide at the scene.

“Jess, please escort Ms. Danvers out of L-corp property, and remove her name from the all clearance.”

The announcement shocked both of the other woman in the room.

Jess was so surprised she didn’t move for a minute, while Kara just had a tearful confused expression. The blonde seemed to not understand what was going on.

Lena cursed her heart for shattering at the broken expression of the superhero. She wanted so badly to run to Kara and envelop her in a hug, sooth all her worries. But the reporter hurt her, and there was no one comforting Lena.

_So why would she have to offer a courtesy she was denied?_

Her feelings and thoughts were torn and Lena didn’t want to deal with them. She moved her chair to face the windows instead of the reporter. The dismissal was clear, and not a minute later, Jess’ voice was talking to Kara and taking her out.

Lena stayed facing the windows in her chair, staring at the blue sky in silence. After a couple of minutes, she heard the doors being opened again.

“Jess…I understand your reasons to call Ms. Danvers, but please refrain from doing that in the future…”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena heard Jess’ footsteps getting away, and before her assistant left the office, she spoke.

“If you were to die soon, what would you like to do before that?”

“Uhm…Ms. Luthor?”

“Like, uh, a bucket list-” Lena paused for a moment, a memory of Kara and those same words coming to her. Clenching her teeth in anger, she cleared her throat. “Yeah, a bucket list. Do you have one?”

“No…not really…”

Lena chuckled and turned her chair to look at her assistant.

“You know what, I never understood the point of making that stupid list either…so let’s just do what comes to mind.”

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Let’s see…first of all, let’s send everyone home for today.”

.

The employees were weirded out by the sudden announcement of a day off to all of them. At first none of them moved, thinking that maybe it was a test (a very strange test).

Looking at their reactions, or lack of them, Lena laughed and that worried them even more.

“If you don’t take the day off, you’ll be fired.” The CEO said with such serious face that the employees didn’t doubt her words. “Go be with your families, spend the day as if it was the last one, yada, yada…just get out of my building and do something you ever wanted to do.”

With that, Lena turned on her heels and returned to her office, a worried Jess trailing behind.

“Ms. Luthor, can I ask what is the reason behind all this?” Jess asked while watching the employees start leaving the building, all of them staring at their boss.

“Maybe later…” Lena said finally in her office, she opened one of the safes in there and took out some cash and a credit card. “For now, let’s go buy some food.”

.

They took one of L-corp’s cars, Jess on the driver’s seat because Lena was already on her third drink of scotch. (Although the Luthor tried to take the wheel, and was scolded by her assistant, making her pout for at least a minute in the passenger seat. Action that weirded out Jess even more.)

The news spread around fast, all claiming the last Luthor had finally lost it. Which wasn’t so far from the truth.

Jess had drove Lena to every place her boss wanted to go. Places that Lena would never have gone before. And every place they visited, a photo was taken from the Luthor. The photographers were having a field day following around the last free Luthor. (The assistant could have also sworn that she saw a red cape following them around.)

Lena dragged Jess to an arcade at some point, and even in her drunken state, the raven-haired girl beat everyone playing the games she wanted to play. It was funny to see so many sulking teenagers, but Jess was more worried about Lena to enjoy it.

.

The sun was setting by the time they returned to L-corp, and it was swarmed by paparazzi and reporters. Lena could also distinguish the sight of one Agent Danvers, but blatantly ignored her.

Action that could lead to the DEO barging in at any moment. But if they wanted to get to her, they would have to overthrow L-corp’s security system, which was to say an impossible task. Unless they sent a certain hero, but until then, L-corp’s doors would remain close for everyone except her and Jess.

Lena helped Jess carry the fireworks she bought at some point in the day.

The ride in the elevator was silence, except for Lena humming a song. They arrived at the rooftop, and the CEO was quick to work on preparing the fireworks.

“What is it?” she asked calmly, noticing her fidgety assistant.

“I just- I don’t understand, Ms. Luthor…that’s all.”

“Do you think I lost my mind too?” Lena asked, an amused smile on her face.

“You are a genius, Ms. Luthor. I don’t think losing your mind is even possible.” Jess replied with a serious expression, it made Lena chuckle.

“Lex was a genius too, and look how he ended.” The mention of her brother soured her mood, his words would still come to her mind from time to time.

“You’re nothing like your brother, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena frowned, she stood up and turned to see Jess’ worried eyes.

“Did you know he was my real brother? The same blood coursing through his veins is running through mine.”

Jess opened her eyes in surprise, her jaw felt slackened.

“What is so different about us? We had the same father, we grew up in the same house, we studied the same things…what makes me different from him? Maybe I’m just a ticking bomb, waiting to explode and be the Luthor everyone expects me to be…”

Her boss looked so defeated that Jess felt anger rising in her veins. Someone had hurt Lena so bad, that she was acting weird all day. The assistant had an inkling that someone was a certain reporter.

“You’re wrong!”

The shout startled the CEO, she looked at Jess with a confused expression.

“So what if you share the same DNA? Not because you’re siblings means you’re similar. Everyone is a different person.”

“I-”

“No, you listen to me Ms. Luthor.” Jess cut her off with a stern expression, and Lena only nodded with slightly scared eyes. “If you had ever shown an inch of similarity to Lex’s madness, I would’ve quit so long ago. But you’re a good person. And I believe you are the only one capable of saving the world...”

Lena felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Remembering the image of her loyal assistant choking on her own blood, and saying those same words.

“M-Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked worried.

But Lena turned around and taking a lighter out of her pocket, she ignited the fireworks.

By then the sun was long gone, and the sky lit up with each firework exploding in it.

“You missed the fourth of July for staying with me at the office…” She said looking at the sky, and Jess was surprised her boss remembered that, but she too looked up at the sky.

For a moment, Lena felt free, not caring what the world thought of her. Not caring if her shareholders pulled off.

The world was ending soon, and she never let herself have fun apart from the liars. It was her moment.

Her mind was foggy, but Jess seemed to finally be enjoying herself. Lena smiled at that, for once she could give Jess something to smile.

“You can go now Jess…I’m sorry if I freaked you out…I just wanted to repay for everything you did for me…” Lena said looking at the sky, the last of the fireworks dying.

“I can’t leave you like this Ms. Luthor, at least let me call for-”

There was an idea going around in her head since looking at Jess in the morning, so before her assistant could say more, Lena closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak up her mind.

“L-corp is grateful for all you’ve done for its growth.” The words were practiced, it was said to every employee that stopped working there. “You’re fired.”

“M-Ms. Luthor-?”

Lena didn’t dare turn around to see her shocked assistant. The tremble in Jess’ voice was enough to tell her that she was close to tears. But Lena had made a decision.

_‘It’s for your own good Jess…maybe if you don’t work for me, you’ll find refugee and live longer…’_

“Effective immediate.”

“You can’t-” Jess’ voice went from sad to angry. “Fine!”

Lena shed a tear when she heard the angry footsteps walking away. Until she could no longer hear a thing, and was all alone again.

She stayed on the roof for hours, the lights of the city below her were shining like the stars on the sky. And at the pretty sight, Lena started to walk on wobbly legs to the edge, to better appreciate the view.

When she was on the edge, she took one wrong step and tripped. She blinked and found herself looking at the sky, falling from the roof of her building.

_‘So stupid’_

Dying because of tripping with her own feet, a ridiculous death for a Luthor. Her mother would say. And she laughed at that thought.

She waited for the burning on her wrists and the images of the ending world, but none came.

She frowned confused, but before having time to think it longer, a pair of arms were catching her and depositing her safely on the roof again.

“Ms. Luthor, are you alright?”

The voice of her so-called friend brought the anger to the surface, and she turned around.

“Kara Danvers told me you were having a bad day and-”

Lena huffed in annoyance at her lying friend.

“Oh yeah? Kara told you that?”

“Wha-? Yes…”

“Stop lying!” she yelled with tears on her eyes.

“Ms. Lu-”

“I told you I didn’t want to see you, Kara!”

The hero opened her eyes in surprise, tears forming on her eyes.

“Lena…”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Please-”

Another thump was heard, and Kara’s eyes stared behind Lena, showing confusion at the sight.

Lena turned around slightly, catching a glance of the same person she run away from in the morning.

“Ms. Luthor.” Wonder Woman said evenly, staring worriedly at the Luthor.

And Lena was just so drunk to deal with two superheroes at the moment, but if she had to choose…

Walking backwards a few steps, she felt a hand supporting her back and she stopped.

“Lena…?” Kara called in confusion.

“Please, take me home…” Lena said turning to Wonder Woman.

The amazon looked at Kara and then at Lena, her eyes on the latter she nodded and took her on her arms.

“Wait!” Kara called, trying to follow them.

“I’m sorry Supergirl, but whatever you wish to talk with her, it can wait to another time.”

Without saying anything else, Wonder Woman took flight with the Luthor nestled on her arms, leaving a broken hearted hero behind on L-corp’s rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked today's chapter n.n  
> I was thinking next chapter to be from Diana's perspective...to explain why she was in metropolis and then in National City...  
> Anyway, I don't know when the chapter would be ready...again, I hope it'll be ready for next Friday, but no promises.  
> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments, it really fills me with joy to know you like my work :D  
> Pd: I don't know if there are Clexa shipers here, but I just have to say CLEXA FOREVER! I stopped watching the show at season four, but I saw the last clip of season seven and...just looking at Lexa again made me cry .-. (I know it wasn't really her, but for my heart, Clarke and Lexa are together forever :v)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally finished writing this chapter .-.  
> I really did try to have it ready for Friday, but something was against me I swear!  
> I was busy until Tuesday, and then Wednesday I got sick! I haven't gotten sick in the last two years, but it happened this last Wednesday...and then on Wednesday night, when I was feeling better, I started writing the chapter and suddenly my computer broke down? I mean, I was writing and then the screen froze and there was an annoying noise coming from it...so, all in all, writing this chapter was a real challenge -.-'  
> Anyway, few information to get some context:  
> I had a hard time deciding the ages of each character, so that Justice League movie universe could mix well with Supergirl universe...  
> So, I settled with these:  
> First, Kara arrived to Earth when she was 14, and Superman found her when he was 20 (In my mind he would probably started being Superman since 18 .-.)  
> So, when Superman died, I'm giving him 26 and would made Kara be 20 (when she wasn't Supergirl yet)  
> Kara starts being Supergirl at 24, according to the show, a year later she met Lena, and she was 23.  
> It's been 4 years of friendship since their first meeting, so that leaves:  
> Kara - 29  
> Lena - 27  
> Clark - 35  
> Diana - inmortal lol  
> Bruce - around 33 or 35 I guess...  
> Barry - 10 years younger than Bruce :v  
> OMG, such an extensive note...anyway, enjoy n.n

When she saw the news, Diana didn’t believe them.

‘Lex Luthor, America’s savior!’

How was that possible?

The man who managed to kill her friend, and dozens of innocent people, being portrayed as a hero? It was just madness!

But when she received the call of a very angry Bruce Wayne, Diana knew her eyes hadn’t deceived her.

Lex had schemed the perfect plan. Bruce couldn’t manage to explain how the Luthor did it and that just made him angrier.

The CEO of Wayne Enterprises sent a private jet to get her. And while in the plane, he explained everything he gathered.

With every bit of information she heard, Diana started feeling unnerved.

Kaznia’s attack couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. Not to mention the news about Clark’s cousin, being seen as a National threat. It all had to be a part of Lex’s plan, there was no doubt.

The anti-alien groups were also disturbing, and Diana could only guess it was also Lex’s doing.

There were supporters of Lex fighting with the ones against him in some cities. Specially the ones that where residence of some heroes, such as Metropolis, Gotham and National City.

The country was in slightly chaos, all because of a Luthor with a god complex.

.

When Diana finally landed on Gotham, the news was going haywire.

All TVs were showing the same footage. The battle between Supergirl and Lex.

Diana stared at one of the TVs, as well as all the people at the airport. The majority holding their breath at the scene.

When the footage showed Lex falling to his death, the amazon knew it couldn’t possibly be real. Lex Luthor couldn’t die just like that, he had to have an ace up his sleeve.

When her phone ringed, she knew Bruce shared her conclusion.

“I’m on my way.”

.

Even when Lex had lost the battle, his supporters were still causing mayhem in some cities. Metropolis was the one affected the most because its resident hero was currently out of the planet.

Bruce had his hands full with Gotham, same as Barry with Central City.

So Diana went to Metropolis to stop all the altercations in the streets.

It wasn’t easy.

With Lex’s supporters causing chaos, and Supermans’s believers being distraught because their hero was a no show, Diana spent all day in trying to regain the peace the city once had.

.

By the time things started to calm down on the city, the sun was long gone and the amazon felt so exhausted. Her voice was raw and tired of all the talking she did; her muscles were sore and hurting from all the fights she had to stop.

But she couldn’t take a rest just yet, Lex was still on the loose.

At the moment, Diana was eating something while waiting for Bruce to call her. The mogul was tracing every Luthor property Lex could be.

“I found a residence not far from you, Diana” Bruce said through her earpiece. “I’m sending you the location.”

.

It was a mansion on the outside of Metropolis, it was big and splendorous like every other thing the Luthors owned.

Without giving it a second thought, Diana sneaked past the security of the place, which wasn’t much, and made her way through the mansion.

She checked every space there, looking for a hidden room, or a clue of where the missing Luthor was.

The amazon spent hours there, searching every dusty corner, but found out nothing. It was frustrating, and if she didn’t need sleep as much as humans did, she would’ve collapsed in a bed already.

“Bruce, there was nothing here.” She informed through the earpiece.

“Damn it!” the man sighed in frustration and tiredness. “Alright, just come back and we’ll talk about what to do next.”

.

When Diana got out of the mansion, the sun was starting to made its way up in the sky. Rays of sunlight stretching across the snowed mountains.

Taking flight, she started to made her way to Gotham.

After a couple of minutes flying, she noticed a lone figure standing on the border of a mountain. It was an odd sight, and instinctively the amazon started to made her way towards that person.

Diana sped up when the mountain started to blow up, and the woman standing there didn’t seem worried at all.

When the blast pushed the woman off the edge, Diana noticed that the woman was smiling.

_A sad resigned smile._

The demigod caught the woman just in time, but while flying away from the blast of the explosion, Diana noticed that the person in her arms was tense instead of relieved, and that worried her.

When she touched ground and left the woman standing on her own, she wouldn’t open her eyes. Diana touched her trying to calm her.

“Are you okay?” she asked worried.

And finally, the woman opened her eyes.

Diana was caught slightly in those emerald eyes, but got out of her stupor when the woman started shaking, and soon tears were flowing down her cheeks. But her eyes were distant, as if her mind was somewhere else.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here, you’re safe.” Diana said, but the raven-haired woman still had that distant gaze, so the amazon said it again and again with her hands on the woman’s shoulders.

Until finally, those green eyes were focused on her.

“Diana…”

Her name falling out of those red lips made her tense up, because she didn’t know the woman at all. How could she possibly know her name?

“How do you know my name?” She asked while taking a step back.

The woman seemed so scared and fragile, moving her a hand to sooth the other with a wince of pain. Diana followed the movement and opened her eyes in surprise.

Those marks, she had seen those marks before. The amazon remembered all too well how one of her sisters went mad and killed herself with those same marks on her wrists.

“How did you get these?” She asked concerned while taking the woman’s hand on her own.

The woman seemed conflicted about what to say, and that worried Diana even more.

“Who did this to you?” Diana tried again.

“You know what these are?”

The amazon knew when to stop pushing, so after letting out a defeated sigh, she explained what she knew of those marks.

All through the explanation, the woman wouldn’t look at the amazon. Instead her features showed signs of understanding and resign. Diana was observing every emotion reflected on that face, trying to understand how that woman ended up in that mountain and how she got those marks.

The panic attack was expected, given the information Diana just gave her. But what the amazon wasn’t prepared for was the sudden departure of the woman.

Kal-El once told them of the many artifacts Lex had created, and one of them had just been used in front of the demigod.

Lex couldn’t possibly had given away his precious creations, and he wasn’t easy to steel from. That only left one option of who was the woman with the tired emerald eyes.

_Lena Luthor._

_._

It could count as a lead, knowing Lena was in possession of one of Lex’s toys. Every one of her comrades would have come to the conclusion that Lena was aiding her maniac brother. But Diana didn’t think that was true, those emerald eyes didn’t held evilness, they only reflected an incredulous amount of pain.

“What about his sister?” Barry’s voice broke Diana out of her thoughts.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Lex’s sister, she might be helping him.” Barry was quick to explain.

“I already considered that,” Bruce said while watching the computers on his lair. “but she had a night out with her friends and went straight to her apartment. Hasn’t come out since then.” He said calmly.

The amazon felt an urge to slap Bruce for having invaded the privacy of an innocent woman, but she understood the mistrust around a Luthor could never be missing.

“So, what now?” She asked tiredly, massaging the bridge of her nose.

There was silence in the room, except for the tapping on the keyboard and the computers working. They were all tired and frustrated.

“Shouldn’t we call him?” Barry asked nervously after a few minutes of tense silence.

There wasn’t a need for clarification, only two of the Justice League members were missing. And they had already called Arthur to inform him of the situation.

“He’s having a kid, Barry. We can’t call him to stop a madman who killed him once already.” Bruce replied with a stern face.

“Y-yeah, I know…but he was also Lex’s friend? He might know where Lex could be…?” Barry’s voice went lower and lower at Bruce’s expression.

“He’s right.” Diana said with a furrowed brow. “Kal-El might know where to look.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like we can just call him in space. We don’t even know if we can communicate with him.” Bruce said crossing his arms.

“Maybe Mrs. Kent can…?” Barry shut his mouth at Bruce’s glare.

Diana sighed at the last Wayne’s clear reluctance to call for Clark. His guilt still wouldn’t let him call Clark for help.

“I’ll go talk to her.” The amazon said while walking to the exit.

.

Her talk with Martha led Diana to fly to National City. Because apparently the only way to contact the kryptonian was trough a machine at a secret organization.

With Mrs. Kent heads up, the DEO knew of her arrival and the agents didn’t shoot her when she landed. Which was a relieve, because Diana was just too tired to disarm every single one of them.

Instead, she was received with awestruck faces, including the giddy face of the resident kryptonian. The amazon was led to an empty room where only three persons where standing.

“Hello.” Diana said assuming they were in charge.

“Hi!” Supergirl said with excitement. “Sorry, just so excited to meet you, my cousin had told me a lot about you…” the blonde hero rambled.

“I’m pleased to meet you too. Kal-El always spoke highly of you, and I heard of all the times you successfully protected Earth.”

At her words the blonde just giggled like a little girl being praised for doing something good.

The redhead at the hero’s side cleared her throat, and the blonde looked embarrassed for a moment and stopped her giggling.

“I’m Director Danvers, and this is agent Dox.” The woman said with a small smile on her face while introducing herself and the man at her side. “We’ve been told you want a way to contact Superman?”

“Yes, Martha said you could do it.”

“It is possible yes, but the machine was broken some time ago. It’ll take time repairing it.” The director said with an apologetic expression.

“How long will it take?” Diana asked, a tired sigh escaping her lips.

“Brainy, how long will it take you?” The director asked her agent.

The man besides them hummed for a moment, his hands in front of him, each finger touching their counterpart on the other hand.

“Approximation would be 13 hours, 47 minutes and 36 seconds.” He said with a neutral expression. “Although the process would go a lot faster with Lena’s help.” He added as a second thought, and nodded to himself.

“Lena has her own responsibilities, Brainy.” Director Danvers said with a calm voice. “But we can aske her for help if you need it fixed sooner…” The redhead added looking at Diana with a question look.

The image of the tired woman in the morning flashed in her mind.

 _‘She’s dealing with a lot right now.’_ Diana thought.

“No, I can wait.”

With a nod from the director, agent Dox went on his way to start his work repairing the machine she needed. And with his departure Diana was left alone with the other two women.

“So, what do you need to call my cousin for? I can help you gladly.” The blonde asked with an expectant face.

“I’m afraid it’s your cousin’s knowledge we need.” The other two looked at her curiously. “We believe Lex is still alive.”

At her words, both the director and the superhero tensed. Frowns appearing on their faces, and anger reflected on their features.

“Why do you believe that?” The director was the first to ask.

“I’ve met him once, but he gave the impression of being someone who has a backup plan for everything-”

“No, I saw him fall.” Supergirl said shaking her head, her voice firm and angry, crossing her arms.

“Did you find a body?” Diana asked crossing her arms as well.

The hero fell silent, and she shared a look with the director.

“Damn it.” The redhead said under her breath.

Diana just watched them process the information she gave them. And after a couple of minutes, the director was the first to come to terms with it.

“Okay, so we find Lex.”

“That’s the plan, yes.” Diana said, fighting the urge to yawn.

“So, why do you need Superman?”

“Kal-El used to be his close friend, he might know of a place Lex could be hiding.” The director was nodding to her explanation.

“Maybe we can call Lena-”

“No.” Supergirl’s voce was firm, and cut the director mid-sentence.

“Supergirl…” The redhead tried again.

“No, Lena already thinks Lex is dead, if we tell her he’s on the loose…” the blonde closed her eyes and shook her head. “She doesn’t need to worry about him.”

Diana agreed with the blonde hero, thinking that the youngest Luthor already had too much on her plate at that moment.

“Fine.” The director relented. “But we’re calling her if Superman can’t help.” She said firmly, and Supergirl nodded stiffly.

Finally, the yawn she was trying to suppress, won the battle and made itself known.

“You’re tired.” The redhead pointed out.

“Yeah, I spent all yesterday stopping fights at Metropolis, and haven’t slept since.”

“We have some break rooms you can sleep in.” the director offered. “It’ll take a while to get in contact with Superman, anyway. No need for you to wait awake.

“Thank you, that would be very helpful.”

.

By the time Diana woke up, it was past noon.

She made her way to the main area, where she spotted a distressed Supergirl, and Director Danvers trying to calm her down.

“-she kicked me out, Alex.”

Diana managed to listen the last bit of what Supergirl was saying, but as soon as they saw her, they stopped talking.

“We’ll talk about this later.” The director said to the hero, and the later nodded dejectedly.

“I’m going to patrol.” Supergirl said after nodding to Diana in acknowledgment, and then turned around and flew away.

“What was that about?” Diana asked puzzled.

“Just friends’ problems.” The redhead said sighing. “Did you rest well?” she asked changing the topic.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I asked one of the agents to get some food for you. I hope you like Chinese.”

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you.”

Suddenly an agent came looking for Director Danvers, taking the apologetic woman away. Diana just waved away the director’s concerns, and stayed in the center of the room, watching the screens placed in front of her.

“-she’s finally gone mad…”

While in her calm state, the amazon heard a couple of agents talking to each other.

“With the family she had, I’m not surprised. Do you imagine how it was living with Lillian and Lex Luthor in the same house?”

“Yeah, maybe we’ll be fighting her next.”

Diana furrowed her brows, there was no way of mistaking who they were referring to. She looked at the agents, and they seemed immersed looking at something on a tablet.

Her eyes searched the place, and she found a tablet laying near a computer. The amazon took it, and when turning it on, a notification of a news outlet appeared on the screen. Clicking the article, she understood what the agents were talking about.

The last noncriminal Luthor was spotted, by many photographers, doing things she wouldn’t normally do. Reading the article only led Diana to feel anger towards the writer. She opened another article, but it said pretty much the same as the one before.

They were all talking about how Lena might be the next Lex Luthor, how she had finally lost her mind and would soon start a fight with their favorite kryptonian.

 _‘What could they possible know?’_ Diana thought angrily.

The idea of those journalists writing what they pleased, without knowing what Lena was going through just made the amazon mad. That for a moment she lost control of her strength and broke the tablet.

“Uhm…Ms. Wonder Woman?” A timid voice said behind her.

When turning around, Diana found a scared agent carrying a bag of food.

“Thanks.” She said while taking the bag, an apologetic grimace on her face when dropping the broken tablet on the desk.

.

Kal-El’s reaction was expected when he heard about Lex. He almost wanted to return to Earth and find Lex himself, but Lois and the cry of a baby made him calm down.

Clark told them everything he knew about Lex and his possible locations.

It took Bruce a couple of hours to trace every location Clark mentioned, and he set a plan to search each hideout. The DEO lending its agents for searching certain places. They divided their forces in teams, and designated certain hideouts for each team to search.

Diana’s team was quick to search the hideout designated to them. It had a complex defense system, but apart from that, there was no sign of Lex.

Defeated, they all returned to the DEO to see if any of the other teams found something.

While flying back, Diana’s thoughts went to the youngest Luthor. The raven-haired woman had had a busy day, doing whatever came to her mind, her actions brought uncertainty among the agents at the DEO, but to Diana it was entertaining and refreshing. The amazon could only guess that the CEO of L-corp had lived a very restrictive life, and now she had finally let herself live a little.

Diana could still remember the fireworks she saw on the sky a couple of hours before. They were all beautiful, painting the sky in an amalgam of colors. It brought a smile to the brunette’s lips.

But the nagging feeling of worriedness was still at the back of her mind. Those marks the Luthor now bear had taken the life of one of her sisters, and the young Luthor had already attempted to end her life.

If it wasn’t for Supergirl, who stubbornly declined helping the search for Lex, instead deciding to follow Lena Luthor around to watch over her, Diana wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on her task.

But now that she finished her task, Diana couldn’t help but still feel worried about the emerald eyed woman. So, stopping midflight, she informed through the coms she was taking her leave.

There was a surprised silence as response, but after a few seconds, they gave her the all clear to go take a rest.

Diana took off her com, flew the other way around, towards the giant building of L-corp.

“I told you I didn’t want to see you Kara!”

Diana heard the yell when she was still a little far, and that distressed voice only worried her more. She didn’t know who that Kara was, but she was upsetting the Luthor.

When her feet finally touched L-corp’s rooftop, Supergirl’s eyes stared at her in confusion.

Diana stared back, surprised to find the young hero there discussing with Lena, but soon remembered that Lena was more important at the moment.

“Ms. Luthor.” She said evenly, her face showing how worried she was.

Lena wasn’t looking at her, but she started to step backwards, and Diana was quick to place a hand on Lena’s back before she walked too far and fell. The CEO stopped walking as soon as Diana’s hand touched her.

“Lena…?” Supergirl called in confusion.

“Please take me home…” Those emerald eyes were looking at her, the pain still there, and Diana was unable to refuse.

Looking for a moment at Supergirl, Diana let her gaze fell on the youngest Luthor, nodding her acceptance of the request. With gentle hands, the amazon took Lena on her arms, she was cold against Diana.

“Wait!” Supergirl exclaimed, moving forward.

At her voice, Lena tensed, and Diana knew she had to take the Luthor away, away from Supergirl.

“I’m sorry Supergirl, but whatever you wish to talk with her, it can wait to another time.”

Diana didn’t say anything else, nor did she wait for a response. With Lena nestled on her arms, she took flight, away from the cousin of her dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene:  
> While flying into the night with the youngest Luthor on her arms, Diana suddenly stopped.  
> Hovering above the city, a question popped in her mind.  
> 'Where does Lena live?'  
> .  
> That's all folks!  
> Hope you're taking care of yourselves, be safe, be healthy, eat your vegetables Xd  
> See you next chapter. Which hopefully will be ready by Friday, or Saturday n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again n.n  
> Technically it is already Sunday on my country, but just by a few minutes past 12...I really tried to get the chapter ready for Friday, but I'm easily distracted >-<  
> And then when I was writing, it turned out longer than I first anticipated .-.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy today's chapter n.n

Nestled in the arms of one of the most powerful heroes, Lena felt the exhaustion of her body starting to keep up with her. It wasn’t surprising, given that she hadn’t slept in the last 43 hours. Besides how tired she was, Diana’s warmth was soothing her into a peaceful sleep.

Her eyelids felt heavier by the second, and it was har to keep them open. Without noticing, the young CEO closed her eyes, and when opening them again, the sky looked brighter.

Blinking to remove the sleep from her eyes, Lena noticed they weren’t moving, and a cold breeze was passing by her face.

“Where are we?” She asked sleepily.

The amazon looked at her, and there was relieve reflected in those chocolate eyes.

“L-corp’s rooftop” Lena frowned in confusion, and Diana was quick to add “I didn’t know where you live, and when I was about to ask, you were sleeping…”

A chuckle made her way up her throat, making her ribcage vibrate with it.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You seemed tired…”

“So, you were what? Hovering above the city thinking of what to do?”

Diana looked embarrassed for a moment, and Lena laughed with more force.

“How long were you waiting?”

“About three hours I presume…” Diana replied with a sheepish smile.

Lena’s laugh reverberated around her body, and she felt good. Laughing with a stranger that was still carrying her bridal stile, a stranger that according to the marks on her wrists, Lena would come to love.

“I live in that building over there…” The CEO said signaling a tall building standing far from them.

Diana nodded and took flight once again.

.

When arriving at the balcony of her penthouse, Diana gently lowered her down, letting Lena stand on her own.

The Luthor paused for a moment when her gaze settled on her empty apartment. The sight of it still repulsive to her eyes, the emptiness of it, reminding her of the emptiness on her life. Lena didn’t want to go inside, but a headache was starting to take over her, the downside of her drinking.

She took a long breath and straightened her posture, as if preparing to a board meeting at L-corp. After a minute, she was making her way inside, ignoring the mess she had made the day before, and heading straight to the kitchen.

Taking out a couple of aspirins and a bottle of water, coffee would be much better for her hangover, but her tired body didn’t have the enough energy to prepare it.

Looking behind her, Lena observed the hero in her apartment. Wonder Woman was eyeing curiously the place, her eyes remaining a few seconds longer on the broken glasses and photographs.

“I’m going to take a bath. You can stay here.” Lena said massaging her temples with a hand.

Without waiting for a response, the Luthor made her way to her room. Once inside the privacy of her room, one by one, her clothes were carelessly thrown away.

The mess didn’t matter.

_Nothing mattered anymore._

.

It had already been an hour since she went inside the bathtub. The water once scalding hot, was now a dull warm, getting colder by the minute.

With her body completely submerged under water, and only her head resting atop the head of the bathtub, a wet towel covering her eyes. Lena could no longer avoid thinking about the events that had happened in the last 48 hours.

First of all, there was the matter of her brother. Dear old Lex murdered by her hand. Lena was sure she’d have nightmares with his dead face.

Then there was the betrayal by her supposed friends. It still hurt just to think about it.

And lastly, the having to see the world die with everything she loves, all because of some vendetta an alien had against her brother.

 _‘Thanks a lot, Lex.’_ Lena thought bitterly. Because once again, she was paying for her brother’s actions.

Ignoring the first two facts, her thoughts went to the scenes she saw. The invasion on Earth, that was apparently a few months away.

Any regular person would have already given up all hope. And she had too, at first. But now, there was something nagging at her thoughts.

Lena almost died twice, both times from falling off somewhere high above ground. But there was a difference between both moments.

The first time, images of the apocalyptic future flashed on her mind. On the other hand, the time she fell from L-corp, there were no images on her mind.

There was only one thing she was sure of, the fact that the visions were triggered, whether it was by looking at someone or something she cared or would care for. _Jess, Diana, National City,_ Kara, _and life itself._ The last one was still something of shock to her, that even after all she had gone through, life was still precious to her. There was no other explanation of why the curse was triggered when she almost died. But that didn’t answer why her near death experiences were different from each other.

The marks were still fresh on her skin, and Lena had had little time to understand how they worked. Her brain was working hard, and it came with two hypotheses.

One, the visions weren’t shown twice if triggered by the same thing.

In the scenes she saw, she was interacting with Diana, Jess and Kara before they died. Which led to her second conclusion.

She had to be alive and present in those future scenarios. As if she could only see what her future self would live.

But that line of thought would cause some queries to arise.

Like, the time Lena let herself be pushed off the mountain, why would she see scenes of a devastating future if she wasn’t alive at that time? The only logical explanation would be that, the fall from the mountain wouldn’t have killed her.

Lena remembered the white snow covering every surface of the mountains, it was possible the snow could’ve cushioned her fall. But still, a fall from that high was sure to gain her some major injuries. Which would have led her to be incapable of helping the heroes, and without her help Earth had less chances of survival.

So far, accepting her first hypothesis was easier than the second one. Because the latter led to another hypothesis on its own.

**The future could be changed.**

And that thought alone was dangerous, because it carried so much hope, and Lena wasn’t a hopeful person. It was easier to accept the facts than hope for something that might not be true.

But it was already too late. A small spark of hope had found a place inside her heart and mind.

However, if Lena wanted to change the future, she’d have to understand the curse to use it to her advantage.

The scientist in her was thrilled at the idea. And, with her intellect, Lena was sure she’d be capable of planning something before the alien fleet arrived.

But first, she still had to take care of some loose ends. Her yelling at Kara on L-corp’s rooftop was something she hadn’t planned, and it was sure to bring her some problems.

Lena cursed her inebriated state for making her lose control of her words. The last she needed at the moment was for the DEO to take her into custody. Earth’s survival was on the line, and Lena would be dammed if she let herself be arrested by her so-called friends.

The water in the bathtub was now cold, matching her soured mood.

Her confrontation with the DEO was just inevitable. And all Lena could feel was dread at that thought.

.

When going out of her room, Lena remembered the hero that had carried her there. The sun was already on the sky, its rays reaching inside the penthouse and illuminating it.

Her eyes did a quick scan of her surroundings, the mess on her living room had been cleaned up, although the stains of wine were still notorious on her rug and floor.

There was no sign of Wonder Woman, though.

The Luthor didn’t mind the absence of the hero. She could only guess that Wonder Woman had much better things to do, than wait around on her living room. Not giving it a second thought, the CEO decided instead to prepare herself a cup of coffee.

But before Lena could made her way to her coffee maker, the intercommunicator of the apartment started ringing. She walked towards it with a frown on her face, and pressing a button, the voice of the building’s security guard came through it.

‘Ms. Luthor, there’s an FBI agent here looking for you. I told her she needed your permission to have access, but she has her badge and-’

Lena sighed tiredly, there was only one person who would use her badge to demand access to her place. She was expecting Alex to show up, considering how Kara always run to cry to her sister. But still, Lena would’ve preferred if she at least had had the time to prepare herself a cup of coffee.

“It’s okay, Raul, you can let her up.” Lena said.

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor.’

It would take three and half minutes for Alex to arrive at her apartment, one minute for the security system to send a code access to Lena’s phone, one minute for the system to accept the code, and one minute and a half the ride in the elevator took.

The CEO grabbed her phone, and ignoring all the missed calls and text messages, she entered her code access the elevator system needed.

Having to deal with Alex was the last Lena wanted to start her morning. And she hadn’t even had the time to have a cup of coffee.

Counting the seconds on her mind, Lena started the coffee maker. And no matter how hard she glared at it, the coffee would take at least five minutes to be ready.

_10…9…8_

She sighed in defeat, and turned her body towards the elevator. Her hands took hold on the edge of the counter.

_…2…1_

The elevator’s doors opened and the older Danvers strode in. Lena tightened her hold on the counter. The nerve of the redhead, to just come inside her house without getting an invitation, as if she had the right to do whatever she pleased.

“To what do I owe this _pleasure_ , director Danvers?” Lena asked, emphasizing the word with a sarcastic tone. “At such an early hour, I might add.” She let go of the counter, and crossed her arms, standing to her full height. It was the Luthor façade she had perfectioned over the years.

Alex winced at the harsh tone, but didn’t falter her steps. Instead, the redhead took out some papers from the bag on her back, and handed them to Lena.

“Kara told me about yesterday.” The agent said. “That you knew…”

The CEO reluctantly took the papers, and soon an incredulous laugh escaped her lips.

“An NDA? Seriously…?” Lena set her humorous eyes on the redhead agent. “You expect me to sign this?”

“Lena…” Alex seemed apprehensive.

“No.” There was no more humor on her face, her Luthor face taking place once again.

“What?” Alex mumbled taken aback.

“No, I won’t sign this.” Lena clarified before the shocked expression of the agent.

“Lena, you have to-” Alex eyes were hard, looking at the Luthor as if she was talking nonsense.

“Or else what?” Lena challenged.

The older Danvers frowned and placed her arms on her waist. As if the power pose would affect someone who had lived with the Luthors. Alex didn’t hold a candle to Lillian’s heavy stare, and it enjoyed Lena to see the Danvers trying to intimidate her.

“I don’t have to do shit, Alex.” The Luthor said with a serious tone. “I’m not legally complied to sign anything you just handed to me. First of all, the secret you all kept from me, wasn’t revel by any of you.” With each word out of her mouth, her voice started getting louder and heated with emotion. “No, I had to hear it from Lex. From all people, it had to be my maniac brother to reveal the truth to me!” The hurt in her voice was almost palpable.

“Lena-” Alex seemed to deflate at the accusations.

“Don’t.” The CEO said through her clenched teeth. “If you came here just for that, you can leave now and take these papers with you.” Lena pushed away the offended items, towards the dumbfounded Danvers.

There was tense silence filling the room. Lena crossed her arms once again, refusing to lose the staring match being held between them.

“Lena, this isn’t a game.” Alex said frowning, anger starting to coat her features. “I understand you’re hurt. But Kara’s secret identity is important-”

Lena’s laugh interrupted Alex’s speech. It was humorless and hollow.

“You don’t understand shit, Alex.”

The agent cowered slightly at the heavy glare set on her.

“You could never understand. All you care for is Kara, you never cared for me, none of you did.” She couldn’t hide the tremble on her voice at the last bit, but soon hardened her expression once again.

“That’s not-” The Danvers tried to say, but was cut off again.

“I have no more business with you, Director Danvers.” Lena raised her chin proudly. “You can see your way out.”

Still, the redhead remained standing in front of her. And the Luthor immediately started to think of ways to escape the agent. Lena knew that the DEO had a habit of imprisoning aliens where no one could find them. If Alex considered her a threat to her sister, then she could take Lena to one of the DEO’s holding cells and lose the key.

Hundreds of thoughts were running wildly on her mind. Thinking of all the possibilities ahead. Lena couldn’t let herself be captured by the DEO, she still hadn’t figure out if she could change the future.

The silence was broken by the balcony doors being opened.

Wonder Woman walked in, a stern expression on her face.

Alex was thrown back by the sight of the hero. Lena was too, but her Luthor upbringing made it easier for her to hide her surprise.

“Ms. Luthor had asked you to leave, director Danvers.” Diana said with such authority on her voice, that the agent didn’t seem capable of challenging her.

It was clear for both of them that the amazon wasn’t giving Alex other choice. If the agent tried to take Lena away, Diana would intervene and Alex was no match for a demigod.

The older Danvers frowned and huffed under her breath. Turning around on her heels, she started making her exit.

However, empowered by the hero on her side, Lena couldn’t help a part of her evil genes to shine through.

“Director Danvers.” She called with a faked sweet voice, and the redhead turned her head around. “You’re forgetting this.” Lena said with a smirk on her lips and raising the NDA papers on her hand.

Alex looked at Diana, who was expectantly waiting for her to take the papers and leave. With heavy steps and a murderous glare directed at the smirking Luthor, the agent grabbed the papers and walked furiously away.

But Lena wasn’t done yet.

As soon as the elevator’s doors closed, she took her phone, logging into the elevator system and programmed it to stop at every floor on the building. It would take Alex at least twenty minutes for her to be able to leave the building.

The thought of a furious agent Danvers managed to make her giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Diana asked with clear curiosity, and Lena almost jumped out in surprise, she had forgotten about the amazon for a second.

“Nothing.” The Luthor replied quickly, but her voice was slightly pitched.

Diana looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and a clear incredulous face. But Lena wasn’t about to admit her little mischief, and instead focused on the one thing she needed to say.

“Thank you, by the way.” Her voice was full of sincerity.

“There’s no need. She shouldn’t have tried to use her authority and ignore your wishes in your own home.” The indignation Diana felt was crystal clear, and Lena felt warmth filling her chest.

Although the word home wasn’t one Lena would use to describe her apartment, she didn’t mention it. Instead her attention was taken by another question.

“Why did you come back?”

Diana raised her left hand, and for the first time, Lena noticed a small paper bag with a bakery’s logo plastered on it.

“You told me I could stay here. I was planning to, but then I thought that you may get hungry.” The amazon explained calmly. “I didn’t want to invade your space, so I went out to get something for you to eat. I would’ve returned faster, but there was a robbery a few blocks away.”

Lena was taken aback by Diana’s words. Nobody had ever taken care of her that way, except for-

“Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.” The words tasted bitter on her tongue; she couldn’t go through all of that again.

Another hero pretending to care, just to keep an eye on her.

“I was worried.”

Lena set her eyes on the hero, and her jaw clenched in anger.

“I hate being lied to.”

Diana opened her eyes in surprise, and soon a sad expression appeared on her face. As if she understood Lena’s mistrust of her words.

Under the heavy stare of the youngest Luthor, the amazon took her golden lasso from her belt and wrapped it around her right hand.

“The lasso of Hestia compels you to reveal the truth.” Diana explained, but Lena already knew that from Lex’s notes. “I cannot lie to you.” The lasso glowed a beautiful gold color, signaling it was already working.

Lena felt her mouth dry. The demigod was currently in a vulnerable position for anyone to take advantage of.

“Why would you do that? You barely know me…” her voice trembled. “I’m a Luthor-”

“You know my name.”

“W-what?”

“When I met you, you said my name.”

“Well yeah, I-” Lena cut her own words.

She knew Diana’s name because she heard it on the vision shown by the marks, the same marks the amazon knew about. Which meant that Diana knew she saw her on the vision.

“I-it doesn’t mean anything-”

The hero cut her off.

“I would only reveal my identity to someone I trust. And you knew my name…”

Lena remained in silence, still processing the trust she was been given at the moment.

“Why are you here?” The younger woman suddenly asked.

“I was worried-”

“Not here in my apartment. Here, in National City.” The CEO clarified.

For a second the amazon doubted about answering, but with the lasso on her hand it would be impossible to lie. Beyond that, she didn’t want to lie, not after hearing Lena said clearly how she despised lies.

“I was looking for your brother.”

Instead of the shocked reaction Diana was expecting, Lena smiled.

“So, you didn’t believe his little stunt either, huh?” she chuckled lightly. “You don’t have to worry about him, though. He’s dead.”

“How do you know?” the hero asked with genuine curiosity.

Her trust issues were like an open wound, given the recently painful betrayal she had suffered. But Diana was there, making herself tell the truth about anything Lena asked, and not demanding the same from the younger woman.

Wonder Woman was submitting herself to a vulnerable position because she trusted Lena. And Lena felt she could trust her too.

No matter ho wary her mind was, the Luthor still remembered the love reflected in Diana’s eyes from her vision, and the love she felt for the hero.

Yeah, she could trust Diana.

_Diana and Kara were different persons after all._

“I was there when he died…” her gaze became distant, remembering once again the moment she shot the gun. “I…I killed him…” When looking at her hands, she noticed how they were trembling.

Diana was shocked by the information, but as soon as she saw Lena’s state, she took the Luthor’s hands on her own.

“I’m sorry.” The hero said, moving her thumbs soothingly on Lena’s hands.

“Why are you sorry? He was a monster-” Lena said laughing precariously.

“He was your brother.” Diana stated before the Luthor could deflect her own emotions.

As soon as the words were processed by her mind, Lena’s whole body started shaking with the broken sobs leaving her throat.

The world hated Lex, she included, but in the end, he was still her brother. The brother she loved so much, and was heartbroken when she couldn’t save him from his madness.

Anyone would have told her it was ridiculous to cry over a mad man, but not Diana.

The amazon used her super speed to reach the younger woman and envelop her in a comforting hug. And Lena clung to her with all her force, letting the broken cries leave her body, letting herself mourn the loss of her brother.

And Diana stood there, caressing her hair and holding her close. Offering the comfort Lena needed at the moment.

In the arms of a woman who could crush her, Lena felt safe and a thought came to her mind.

_‘It’s so warm’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know...I realized something while writing this chapter...  
> I was enjoying writing Lena practically telling Alex to fuck off when it hit me...I was just writing their confrontation and we're already at chapter 6...  
> This fic is going to be so long guys, I mean, long by my standards...I had never written something longer than 7 chapters, but I'm predicting at least 30 or so...  
> I hope you don't get bored along the way .-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again...  
> I just finished writing this chapter, and I gotta be honest...I'm not completely satisfied with the result, but I can't think of anything else to make it better .-. (I actually rewrote this chapter like four times....)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it better than I do -.-'

It could have been hours or mere minutes, but for Lena it felt like an eternity.

Being held by one of the most powerful heroes on Earth, while crying her heart out. It was surreal, something she would never have guessed would’ve happened in her life.

But there she was, with her face hided in Diana’s shoulder, letting her tears wet the amazon’s skin. With the demigoddess caressing her hair, and holding her close.

Lena was feeling at peace at the moment, and didn’t want to move, but she knew they couldn’t stay there all day.

Reluctantly, she started to move away, and soon felt Diana’s hold slacken to let her step away from the embrace.

“I’m sorry about that…” Lena said, removing the tears from her face with her sleeves.

“You’re allowed to cry, Ms. Luthor.” Diana said reassuringly.

“Lena…just Lena is fine…” The younger woman said a little self-consciously.

“Very well then, Lena.” The hero said with a smile. “You may call me Diana. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Diana said while extending her hand for a handshake.

It was kind of ridiculous that after the moments they already spent together, it was the first time they introduced themselves. Lena huffed humorously, and shook the hero’s hand with a smile of her own.

After that, the silence regained its domain. Lena didn’t know how to act around the demigoddess, and Diana didn’t want to overstep on the Luthor’s house.

“Would you like me to leave?” Diana asked gently, noticing the tired gaze of the young CEO.

Emerald eyes focused on chocolate ones. The younger woman opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, her indecision not allowing her to speak.

Even though she decided to trust Diana, the act on itself was hard. Her insecurities were too engraved on her core. Her heart had suffered too many betrayals for a lifetime, and her mind was reluctant to let one more person have the chance to betray her.

Trusting someone was like jumping off a cliff and hoping they’d catch you.

But, for some reason, Lena felt that Diana would catch her.

“Stay…” The plead left her lips before she could think better of it.

_“Luthors don’t plead.”_ Her mother would say, sneering at the show of weakness.

“As you wish.” Diana said with such gentleness, that Lena didn’t feel ashamed of pleading. “I hope the muffins I brought are still warm, though.” The amazon added while taking the paper bag she had left on the counter.

The change of subject was greatly appreciated by the young Luthor, and she couldn’t help the sincere smile stretching on her lips. The hero noticed it, and soon a smile of her own formed on her lips.

“We can use the microwave to heat them up if they’re cold.” Lena said, turning to the coffee maker.

.

Serving the coffee on two cups, heating the pastries and placing them on a plate for each of them.

Having breakfast with someone she met a day before, but that her heart was sure she could trust.

The domesticity of it all was new for Lena, and she didn’t know what to do or say.

They ate in silence, and Lena was relieved to notice that Diana was fine with it.

Kara was different, the blonde reporter couldn’t tolerate the silence and would always fill it with her words, even in days when all Lena wanted was peace and quiet. _But for Kara, she had made so many exceptions._

Shaking her head to clear it from those past memories, Lena caught Diana’s attention. The amazon looked at her curiously, and when Lena didn’t say anything, she didn’t push. A fact the Luthor was completely grateful for.

They were finishing their impromptu breakfast, when the silence was broken by Diana’s cellphone.

The hero took it out, and frowned at the message she read.

“I have to go…” Diana said with an apologetic expression.

Lena waved away her concerns with a hand.

“It’s okay. I have to go to L-corp as well…” The Luthor grimaced at the last bit, knowing all well the mess that awaited at her company.

It was to be expected, with her actions the day before and Lex’s actions plummeting her name through the mud once again, the board members and shareholders were sure to be pissed with the loses they’d be having. In reality, Lena was a little surprise they weren’t calling her at that moment, considering it was already late for her to be at work.

“I’m sure whatever problem there is, you’ll find a way to solve it.” Diana said with an understanding smile.

Lena nodded gratefully and watched as the amazon stood up and was about to take her dishes to the sink.

“You can leave it there. I’ll clean it up later.” Lena said waving the actions away. “You brought breakfast so it’s only fair for me to do the dishes.” She added at Diana’s reluctance.

“Very well then.” The hero said with a smile on her face. “Thanks for having breakfast with me Lena. Have a good day.”

The Luthor nodded in acknowledgment and watched as the hero took flight from her balcony.

.

As soon as Lena set foot on her company, she felt the eyes of her employees fixed on her. They weren’t even trying to be discreet about it.

But Lena didn’t pay them any mind. She had bigger priorities at the moment.

For one, the meeting she’d have to schedule with the board was something she wasn’t looking forward to. Just the thought of having to spend her precious time discussing with entitled men caused her a headache. It was going to be hell for Lena to deal with them, more so without Jess’ assistance.

Groaning, she pressed the button to the top floor, where her office was. The ride in the elevator went faster than she would’ve liked.

But as soon as the doors opened, the sight of Jess on her usual desk startled the Luthor.

“Jess?” She mumbled in confusion and surprise.

Because her former assistant wasn’t cleaning her desk, no, she was sitting there, working as if it was a regular day.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked, brows furrowed. “I told you yesterday…” the words stuck on her throat, she didn’t want to fire Jess a second time, she didn’t think she’d be able to.

“No.”

“What?” The Luthor mumbled taken aback, a sight uncommon on her.

“I’m not leaving.” Jess said standing up and crossing her arms, rounding her desk to stand in front of her boss. “At least not until you give me a good explanation, Ms. Luthor.”

“B-but you said fine…and then left…” Lena said like a kid being shown injustice for the first time.

“I wasn’t about to have this conversation while you were drunk, Ms. Luthor.”

They both knew that floor was always empty, unless there was a meeting being held, which there wasn’t any at the moment. So, Lena had no way of escaping her assistant’s confrontation.

Just then, a person walked out of Lena’s office, a person Lena knew too well. The only one who she could still call a friend.

“Sam?”

The woman looked up from her phone at having heard her name.

But as soon as Sam’s eyes met hers, her head started aching in a now familiar way, as well as the burning on her wrists.

.

_“Lena, hurry up!” Sam yelled holding the door, and Lena ran from where she was hiding. Her lab was the safest place on all the building, and would give them some time for the heroes to arrive._

_They were at L-corp, monitoring the weapon Lena had created on its roof. The weapon had a large range and attacked every parademon flying in a hundred-meter parameter around it. But its good performance caught the attention of Steppenwolf himself._

_And before they could prepare for it, the powerful invader had flown towards L-corp and destroyed the weapon. But that didn’t satisfy him, he went in searching of the person who had presented to be a nuisance in his plans._

_He was currently chasing down the Luthor on her own company; Flash, Cyborg and Batman were trying to stop him, but were soon thrown aside and fell unconscious._

_Wonder Woman was currently fighting against Kalibak, and couldn’t come to stop Steppenwolf. Superman was taking as many citizens to safety as he could, and Supergirl was facing off against Granny Goodness._

_Lena could only hope for one of them to come and save her, but all she could do was gain time. She’d die or they’d arrive and save her._

_“You shouldn’t be here.” Lena said to her CFO, a frown on her face. “You should’ve gone with Ruby to the safe house.”_

_“I couldn’t just let you go alone to your death, Lena-” Sam replied frowning as well._

_“But now, we’re both going to die!” Lena yelled, tears forming on her eyes. “And you shouldn’t have have to…”_

_Before Sam could comfort her friend, the door was kicked down, apparently the security system only gained them a few seconds._

_“Lena Luthor, finally I have the chance to eliminate you.” The giant man said with a sick grin on his face, advancing with his kryptonite weapon on hand._

_Lena was shakily walking backwards, death was coming for her, and didn’t appear to be a quick one. She stumbled and fell to the floor._

_“Stay away from her!” Sam exclaimed infuriated, and in an impulse threw a punch at the alien._

_What neither of them expected was for Steppenwolf to be thrown away by the punch, hitting a wall by the force of the punch._

_Sam looked at her hands in surprise, and Lena stared at her friend with wide eyes. The Arias turned to Lena with hope an awe on her eyes._

_“Kryptonian!” Steppenwolf growled with such hatred that it reverberated on the walls. It made her blood turn cold._

_Before Lena or Sam could react, the conqueror of worlds was impaling the Arias on the chest with his kryptonite spear. A sadistic sneer on his face._

_“Sam!” Lena yelled._

_In that moment Wonder Woman was flying in and attacking Steppenwolf, who just threw Sam’s body to the side and started attacking the amazon as well._

_“No, no, no, no, no…”_ _Lena was repeating while crawling to her friend’s body. “Not you Sam…”_

_A broken sob left her lips when she noticed the hole on her friend’s chest, blood pouring from it in waves._

_“It’s all my fault…you weren’t supposed to be here…” She cried and cried, clinging to her friend’s corpse, feeling its warmth starting to leave the body._

.

“Lena!” The exclamation of her name brought her back to the present.

Sam was in front of her, holding her shoulders with her hands, and eyes filled with worry. Only then did Lena felt the tears on her cheeks.

“Sam…” The Luthor threw her arms around her friend’s neck, holding her close and sobbing on her shoulder. “You’re here…”

The CFO exchanged a worried glance with Lena’s assistant, who also seemed to be as concerned as she was.

Sam held her friend close, offering as much comfort as she could, and Lena’s sobs started to subside little by little.

“W-what are you doing here?” Lena asked after a couple of minutes, a confused frown on her face.

“Lex’s ordeal caused some severe loses. And with you not answering any call, the problem got bigger in a day. L-corp was having trouble without a head in charge, so I came to help.”

“You shouldn’t be here…” Lena mumbled, stumbling backwards and shaking her head, the memory of her dying friend still fresh on her mind.

“Lena?”

“You shouldn’t have come…”

“No, what are you talking about? If you need me I’m here, Lena. Besides, the board members were going crazy. Jess and I managed to calm them down for the moment, but they’re still waiting for a meeting.”

“I could’ve handled it.” Lena said resolutely. “You should go, Sam. Thanks for everything, but I can handle it from here.” She set her eyes on Jess next. “You too, Jess. Go by HR when you finish packing your stuff and they’ll give you your compensations for your good work-”

“Okay, cut the crap right now, Lena.” Sam said angrily. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing-” The lie left her lips easily, but her eyes refused to make contact with Sam’s.

“Bullshit.” Sam contradicted. “First, you go and do some things you’ve never done before, much less in front of so many paparazzi. You don’t answer your fucking phone, and now you’re firing Jess? Something definitely happened, Lena and I just- I just want to help you.” The helplessness and frustration were reflected on her voice and face.

Lena looked like a deer caught in headlights. Both Sam and Jess were giving her stern worried expressions, as if none of them would move before she spilled the problem.

It warmed her heart, seeing how much they cared for her.

They were always by her side, probably the only ones who truly believed in her.

“Fine…” she conceded with a tired sigh. “I’ll tell you, but I’m not sure you’ll believe me…” On instinct, her left hand went to her right wrist, touching the mark above the sleeve.

“Lena, I had a Worldkiller inside me. I don’t think you can say something more unbelievable.” Sam said trying to cheer the Luthor.

Jess opened her eyes in surprise at the information, and Lena found herself laughing at her assistant’s shocked expression.

“I’ll explain everything.” Lena said after a few seconds. “To both of you, but not now.”

Jess and Sam nodded their agreement. It wasn’t the place nor the time to be having that conversation.

The country was still recovering from Lex’s ordeal, and adding Lena’s stunt the day before, people were going nuts. Some were sure she had finally lost it as Lex, others were proclaiming she was just mourning her crazy brother. In the end, it didn’t matter what they thought. At the end of the day, all eyes were focused on her, waiting for her next move.

First, they needed to deal with L-corp’s organization problems, the employees were freaking out without someone directing their next step., then they’ll have to prepare an announcement to the press. A bunch of reporters were already outside L-corp, trying to gain entry and interview the last non-criminal Luthor. And finally, they’d have to deal with the board.

It was going to be such an exhausting day, and Lena was dreading every second of it.

.

Having Jess and Sam by her side was a gift sent by god. They made everything easier for Lena to handle, without them the Luthor was sure it would’ve taken all day for her to have fixed L-corp’s problems.

It was around two in the afternoon, and all there was left to deal with was the board meeting.

The members of the board were already waiting for her in the meeting room, but Lena couldn’t seem to find the will to enter the room. Her feet were rooted outside the meeting room, her arms at her sides, and her mind lost in thought.

“Hey…” Sam touched her left hand, giving her a gentle squeeze to show her support. “I’ll be there as well. Those old men won’t be a problem.”

“You know that’s not true.” Lena replied with a fond roll of her eyes. “But thank you, just you being there is enough to put me at ease.” She said sincerely with a smile on her face.

“Anytime.” The Arias said with a big smile.

Nodding at her friend for one last time, Lena looked at the door - _hand on the handle-_ and let out a breath. In an instant, her Luthor façade took place. Her eyes emotionless as she turned the handle and opened the door.

.

The meeting went as she expected, which wasn’t so good.

A couple of shareholders pulled out their money, terminating their relations with L-corp. It was going to affect the company severely if Lena didn’t find a way to compensate the lacking money. But Lena wasn’t so worried, she had decided to sell CatCo before the meeting even started. The only thing she needed was to find a buyer.

“Well, that could’ve gone better…” Sam mumbled by her side, massaging her tensed neck.

They were both walking towards the CEO’s office to take a much-needed rest. After the morning they had, it was well deserved to take time for themselves.

When reaching the office, Lena went directly to pour herself a glass of wine, hearing Sam’s request for one as well.

Soon, they found themselves sitting side by side on the couch, drinks in hand, and her tired bodies and minds taking a rest.

A couple of minutes later, Jess walked in, carrying bags with the logo of her favorite restaurant.

“You’re an angel, Jess.” Lena said sighing happily, her stomach demanding food.

“I know.” The assistant said, closing the door and walking to lay down the containers on the table in front of the couch. “That’s why I don’t understand your wanting to fire me.”

Lena was happily opening one of the containers, but she froze as soon as she heard the complaint on Jess’ voice.

A tired sigh left her lips, and she resumed on her task to open the food container. Sam and Jess staring at her intently.

“I know I said I’d explain…” With a fork on her hand, she moved the food inside the container.

A million thoughts on her head, wondering whether telling them the truth was the right choice or not. Sam and Jess were just living their regular happy lives, without having to worry about the upcoming invasion. They said ignorance is a blessing, and maybe in this case it truly was.

Because Lena just knew, the moment she’d tell them about the upcoming future, all that carefree attitude would disappear, instead the looming threat of the ending world would be on them. Like a burden being placed on their shoulders, the burden of the knowledge of what is to come. The curse Lena was forced to endure.

The CEO wondered if she should be placing the same burden on those she cared deeply for.

“Lena?” Sam asked, worriedly staring at her friend. Remembering the time in the morning, when their gazes collided and Lena started shaking and crying.

“Sorry, I spaced out a bit…”

She plastered a smile on her face, trying to avoid worrying them. But it didn’t work, on the contrary, they were clearly concern about her. It made her sigh in defeat, her shoulders and smile dropping in exhaustion.

“Look, we’ll talk later. Let’s just enjoy lunch, please?” Lena asked, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

Sam sighed and nodded, knowing Lena needed some time to be ready to speak. Jess accepted the request as well, knowing better than to push the Luthor to open up when she didn’t want to.

.

The lunch they had was in a tense silence.

Lena and Sam where sitting together on the couch, while Jess was sitting on a chair on the other side of the table.

Lena was lost in thought, barely eating her food, only doing it when Sam nudged her from time to time.

Sam and Jess were focused on the Luthor. It was clear whatever was on the young woman’s mind was taking her whole attention.

When the containers were finally free of food, Lena jumped to her feet and went to pour herself another drink. She’d need it for what she was about to say.

“So…” Lena started to say, nursing her drink on her hand. The others waiting patiently for her to speak. “I’m going to say a few things, and I want you to just listen…when I’m done, you can ask questions, alright?”

The women in her office nodded their agreement, and Lena started pacing from side to side.

“Let’s see…first, I killed Lex two days ago.” As soon as she said it, both Jess and Sam gasped, but still remained in silent. “I knew he would escape Supergirl at some point, so I waited for him at his hiding lair…” The memory of her hands shooting the gun assaulted her mind, but she tried to ignore them. “Anyway, he had an alive alien in captivity. I went to the cell to free them but…”

The memories were so fresh, it was hard to focus with them haunting her. If she were to close her eyes, Lena could still hear the alien’s voice on her head.

“They did something to me…” Without letting go of the glass on her hand, Lena managed to rolled the sleeves of her blouse, showing the marks on her skin. “They were mad at Lex for experimenting with them, so they thought it was fair for me to pay the price…”

Sam and Jess seemed horrified the more Lena talked, but still remained in silence. Their eyes fixed on the marks imprinted on the Luthor’s skin.

“After acquiring these marks, I noticed they weren’t normal at all…” Pausing to take a breath, and gain the courage, she continued. “These marks are a curse; they show me the future where everything I love dies.”

“What…?” Sam mumbled, a confused frown on her face.

“I saw you laying on a pool of your blood…” Lena said, her eyes distant and hollow staring at the remaining liquid on the glass. “I saw Jess chocking on her blood…” Her body started shaking, her vision blurring by the tears forming there. Having to remember all those scenarios was hard, because they were so livid, and she could still feel Sam’s warmth dissipating.

Sam and Jess went silent, shocked at what they heard, they couldn’t imagine how that was possible and how Lena could deal with that. But it soon made sense for them, the reason why Lena went into tears at the first sight of them.

It was heartbreaking, knowing that the least deserving of being cursed was the youngest Luthor. Lena was so good to the world, she had lived through hell and still remained so kind.

“I told you to leave…because you died trying to save me…” Lena whispered to Sam and Jess, her voice trembling while the tears were falling down her cheeks. “You are better off without me…”

Sam was fast in going to hug Lena, holding her tightly while her friend cried on her shoulder. The Luthor’s vain attempts to move away were useless against Sam’s determination.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lena. Even less now that I know what you’re going through.” Sam promised without letting her go.

“I agree with Ms. Arias. If you need me, I’m here Ms. Luthor. I’m not leaving you alone after this.” Jess said with the same determination.

“But you’ll die…” Lena mumbled between sobs.

“We’ll figure something out.” Sam replied reassuringly.

Lena kept crying, allowing herself to enjoy those moments of peace.

The truth of what was to come in the future stuck on her throat. She couldn’t tell them, at least not yet.

If Lena were to tell them about the future, it’d be when she was sure she could change it. Otherwise, she’d only be giving them despair, and that wasn’t fair to them.

Lena just needed more time. Time to figure out how the marks worked, and how to made them useful.

Until then, she’d be the only one carrying the burden of knowing what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm sure you've noticed the future with Sam dying and the one with Jess dying happened at the same time...but they are completely different, why? Because, Lena's knowledge of the future already is something that would change it...am I being clear? Like, just her knowing what is to come, would make her do something to prevent it, and in consequence it'd change the future...I'll try to explain it a bit more on next chapter -.-'  
> \------Spoiler Alert------  
> Don't read this part if you don't like spoilers....  
> (Although, I'm not sure it counts as a spoiler Xd)  
> So, I was watching a movie, and heard this song on the background...It was so pretty, but the melody made me feel sad, I don't know why...  
> Anyway, I listened to the song, and the final scene of the fic popped in my mind...I already know how I want this story to end .-.  
> So, I did what I always do when I have the complete story on my head...I ran to my mom, and narrated it for her...when I finished the story, my mom was on tears...and Idk, I wanted you to know her reaction XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Xd  
> Okay...I want to apologize for the delay .-.  
> I just had so much going on these past weeks...(Work was a bitch, what else is new? .-.) and there was this game that I've been playing...it totally consumed my free hours, only to leave me heartbroken at the end :c  
> Anyway, so sorry for keeping you waiting this long.  
> Today's chapter is a little short...but I hope you like it nonetheless n.n

It had been a long and tiring day.

Even when Diana expected Alex to be pissed at her for intervening in the morning at Lena’s apartment. What she had to endure at the DEO was beyond her patience.

The redhead director wouldn’t stop pestering her with questions. From simple ones to other more complex ones. It wouldn’t have been a problem if the questions were work related, but they weren’t. Alex had asked question after question, all about her relationship with the youngest Luthor.

Diana didn’t understand how one person could be so pushy and disrespectful for one’s privacy. How could Diana being at Lena’s apartment was Alex’s business? The amazon couldn’t tolerate such behavior and kindly told the older Danvers to mind her own business. Which of course the director didn’t take well.

The agents were all tense and tired by then, their search for Lex proved to be unsuccessful. Everyone wanted a rest, and the least they wanted was to deal with an angry Director Danvers.

Diana took pity on them, and was quick to inform of Lex’s demise. All without saying the whole story. She could only imagine what the DEO would do to Lena if they found out she killed her brother.

By what the amazon could see, no one in the DEO respected or trusted the Luthor. It was as if they were just waiting for one thing to put Lena behind bars.

It was outrageous how that facility worked, and Diana wouldn’t let them arrest Lena without a good reason.

The demigoddess could still hear the painful sobs of the Luthor, how her body shook with each one.

Lena shot her brother to protect the world. The action took a lot from her, and Diana could only imagine the amount of pain the Luthor was going through. Much worse was the curse the young woman had been forced to endure.

No, Diana wouldn’t let an immature organization take captive someone who hadn’t done anything wrong.

Her friends would disagree with her reasoning. Bruce and Clark the most of them. They were so blinded by their hatred for Lex, that they wouldn’t differentiate a Luthor from the other. They would probably tell Diana that if Lena was capable of killing her brother, then the youngest Luthor was just like the rest of them.

So, the amazon decided to keep that little piece of information to herself. No matter how many hours it took her to convince everyone that Lex was dead.

Long tiring hours talking with a stubborn Director who demanded the whole story.

.

When the agents at the DEO were too tired to keep working, the Director begrudgingly accepted the truth from Diana.

The moon was high on the sky by the time Diana left the DEO.

The amazon was glad it was a quiet night; she couldn’t imagine having to work as a hero after so many hours stuck on the DEO.

Apparently, the resident superhero was taking a day off, and the security of the city was handed to the DEO.

Diana’s mind went to the night prior, remembering the discussion between Supergirl and Lena. Wondering if that was the reason the blonde hero was taking a day off. But she didn’t give it much thought, it wasn’t her place to pry.

Flying above the quiet city, her thoughts wandered to a certain Luthor.

She no longer had a purpose in staying on National City. The days she had asked for at work were already coming to an end.

Diana needed to return to London. But first, she wanted to check on the young Luthor and say goodbye. She was still a little worried about the cursed woman, and just wanted to make sure Lena was okay before leaving the city.

From afar Diana noticed the lights were on at Lena’s apartment. It was good, since she didn’t want to wake the CEO.

Landing softly on the balcony, the amazon looked through the glass, she had a perfect sight of the owner of the house.

Lena was writing furiously on a white board, a marker on her right hand and a glass of wine on the other.

Diana knocked gently on the glass door, but the woman inside didn’t hear it. Trying for a couple more times, the amazon got the same result.

Whatever the Luthor was doing, it had absorbed her absolute attention

Diana pondered whether she should just leave or keep insisting. She didn’t want to disturb the younger woman, but she also didn’t want to leave the city without saying goodbye.

She raised her hand one more time to knock, but at that moment hey eyes caught sight of the Luthor stumbling on her feet. Gravity did its work and pulled the CEO to the floor.

Without thinking, Diana moved on instinct. Using her superspeed, she was able to catch the Luthor by the waist, saving her from a painful fall.

Emerald eyes stared into hers. And the demigoddess was caught in them for a second.

Lena’s eyes were so green, it reminded her of afternoons at Themyscira, talking with her mother or training with her aunt. She was quick to recover from her trance though.

“Are you okay?” Diana asked helping Lena stand on her own.

“Yeah…thanks…” The Luthor slurred and swayed on her feet, making Diana keep her hand on her waist to keep her steady.

“You’re drunk.” The amazon stated with a frown on her face.

Diana’s eyes swept around the place quickly. There was an empty bottle of wine by their feet, and another one that was halfway there as well.

“Just a tiny bit…” Lena said giggling.

“I’ll help you to bed.” She stated while securing her arm more firmly on the Luthor’s waist.

“Oh my, ask a lady on a date first.” Lena said with a mock serious expression.

Diana raised an unimpressed eyebrow, and Lena started giggling uncontrollably.

“I’m kidding…” The emerald eyed woman said, her expression sobered up. “I know your kind wouldn’t want me…” The CEO mumbled, her eyes turned sad and vulnerable.

The Luthor’s gaze settled on the warrior’s eyes and her right hand started hovering above Diana’s face. The amazon could feel its warmth radiating near her skin, but Lena never really touch her, as if afraid of it. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Lena’s hand dropped by her side and her eyes lost all sign of vulnerability. She took a few of clumsy steps away from her savior.

“My kind?” Diana asked without thinking, her arms slightly raised for if the Luthor stumbled again.

“You know…the hero type…” Lena replied moving her hands clumsily in an attempt to show Diana’s armor.

The demigoddess wanted to say something, but the young CEO turned around and tried to walk to her room. Tried being the key word because after a couple of steps, she tripped with her own feet and Diana was next to her in an instant, helping her stand and walk to her room.

.

Getting Lena to her bed proved to be a task more complicated than previously expected.

Halfway to the room, the Luthor got sleepy and started dragging her feet. Diana was quick to take Lena on her arms, but the raven-haired woman wasn’t completely asleep. And when being lifted by the strong arms, instead of letting herself be carried, Lena started playing with Diana’s armor.

Apparently, her drunk sleepy induced mind was fascinated by the armor. And when her eyes caught sight of the headband, her hands were quick to try and grab it.

Lena’s movements were making it hard for Diana to carry her, and it got worse when she focused on the headband. The Luthor wouldn’t stop moving, no matter how many times the amazon asked her to. In the end, the only thing that appeased her was Diana giving her the headband.

The warrior felt a little weird without her aunt’s headband. But looking at the younger woman inspecting the piece of armor with such curiosity and awe, made the amazon smile slightly.

It went easier from there, with Lena’s attention on just one thing, Diana could easily help her to bed and cover her with the sheets.

Lena’s eyes were already closing, and Diana could take her headband back without problems.

“Rest well, Lena.” Diana whispered gently when the Luthor’s eyelids dropped.

Lena was sure to wake with a terrible hangover by the amount of alcohol she had consumed, and Diana was sympathetic with that.

The amazon went to the kitchen, she still remembered where Lena took out an aspirin and water. She took those items and returned to the Luthor’s room, leaving them on the bedside table.

When making her way to the exit, she was stopped by Lena’s voice.

“Diana…”

In the middle of the quiet night, the whisper was heard easily. Diana stopped at the door and turned her head, curiosity taking hold of her.

“I’ll find a way…and save everyone…I promise…”

The words were slurred and almost incomprehensible, but Diana heard them loud and clear. Although she couldn’t understand the meaning of them. She couldn’t ask either because Lena had turned around and was already asleep.

Shaking her head, the amazon left the room and closed the door gently behind her.

She planned to leave, but when walking to the balcony, her eyes were drawn to the messy living room.

There was the white board Lena was scribbling in, the bottles of wine on the floor and papers scattered around the place. Walking closer, Diana noticed that there were words on the floor too. As if the board wasn’t enough for what Lena was doing.

A sigh left her lips, readying herself to clean the mess. It would be the second time in one day that she found herself cleaning Lena Luthor’s living room. But she didn’t mind, it was a way of helping the young cursed woman.

Disposing of the empty bottle of wine was easy, as well as saving the other bottle on a cabinet.

The only thing left was the scattered papers on the floor and the board. But when Diana went to put the papers in order, her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the board. Wondering what had taken Lena’s complete attention.

Diana felt her heart stop when reading the its content.

There was written in order every vision Lena had had till that moment. Describing every thing that happened and possible solutions for each one. Ideas of weapons or armors not fully developed.

Diana’s eyes zeroed on two names though.

_Steppenwolf. Darkseid._

According to the information on the board Steppenwolf would come back, with a force stronger than the last.

They already fought him and won in the past, but it still was worrisome to know he’d be back.

Darkseid however was another issue.

Diana had only heard stories about him. About his cruelty and his extreme power that no one could stop.

If Darkseid was coming to Earth, they would need a force as strong as his to stop him. But from what Diana read on the board, it was a battle already lost.

Her mind refused to accept it though. It just couldn’t be.

She needed answers, but at the moment the only person capable of giving them was sleeping on the main room.

The notes before her eyes told her that Lena was already planning something to prevent Earth’s destruction. Looking at the papers on her hands, she noticed they were diagrams of weapons already existing.

The Luthor’s words suddenly made sense. The young CEO had set her mind on changing the future. A part of Diana feared it wasn’t possible to do that, but other part was convinced that it was.

Her plans of returning to London were dismissed in an instant.

If Lena was already planning something to change the future, then Diana would stay and help her achieve that.

Hopefully, Earth’s fate would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> I just have to say this again...this fic is going to be so long ;A;  
> Chapter eight and only one person knows about the curse Lena has ._.  
> OMG, I just want to write the end and be over with it XD  
> This is a whole new experience for me, writing something this long...anyway, hope you liked the chapter :D  
> ...  
> Hmm...I don't use my Tumblr so much, but in case you want to ask something or want to talk to me, I'll leave it here:  
> https://megurine-san-7u7.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! n.n  
> I think I didn't take too long for this chapter...but it is a little short -.-'  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it n.n

When Lena woke up, she felt as if a hammer was constantly pounding on her skull.

A painful groan left her lips, and she cursed her past self for drinking way too much the prior night.

Carefully, the emerald-eyed woman turned around on her bed, directing her gaze to the bedside table.

She had to squint her eyes as to not worsen her headache. The blue numbers on her digital clock glared at her.

_5:23_

For a normal person, it was early in the morning. For Lena Luthor, it was way too late for waking up. As CEO of the most powerful company in the country, her time was too precious and couldn’t be wasted by sleeping many hours.

_Fuck it. What did it matter? The world was ending anyway._

Her eyes then landed on the bottle of water next to the clock, as well as pills for her hangover.

Sitting up as quick as she could, Lena chugged half the bottle in one go. A relieved sigh leaving her lips when her throat stopped feeling as a dry desert. Taking the pills next, the Luthor felt ready to get out of bed.

Her headache was still present, and would perdure until the pills took effect. The only thing that she could do was wait, and maybe drink a cup of coffee to help heal the hangover.

_Yeah, coffee sounded good._

.

Doing her morning routine took a little longer than usual due to her groggy state. And after twenty-two minutes since waking up, Lena was finally dragging her feet towards the kitchen for her much-needed coffee.

The headache was mild by then, but still present and annoying.

With her eyes closed, she rubbed her temple, hoping to alleviate the pain. Her feet kept moving towards their destination on muscle memory alone.

“Good morning.”

The sudden voice in her supposed empty apartment made her jump and squeal like a scared little girl _(Although she would deny it if anyone dared to ask_ ).

“Holy shit-!” her eyes opened in surprise and slightly fear, heart pounding quickly against her ribcage.

Lena was no indifferent to assassination attempts, and even when her apartment had a good security system, it was still possible for someone to sneak past them.

_She really needed to implement her security._

When she recognized the person on her living room, the fear evaporated like mist.

“You scared me…” The young CEO mumbled with her right hand on her chest, an attempt to calm her frenetic heart.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Diana said sheepishly, an apologetic wince on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked while walking the final steps to the kitchen.

Acting as if her heart wasn’t still beating faster than normal, the Luthor started the coffee machine and turned around to focus her attention on the hero.

She could remember pieces from the night prior, and how Diana helped her to bed. And although the memories were nothing if not embarrassing, they didn’t explain why Wonder Woman was still on her house.

“Darkseid.”

At hearing the name, Lena felt her body tense up and her heart slow down. Her eyes looked at Diana and then at the board behind the hero. Connecting the pieces together wasn’t hard, and once again she found herself cursing her past inebriated state.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The hero asked gently.

“You shouldn’t worry about it.” Lena stated and crossed her arms, her eyes looking at a wall.

“I shouldn’t-?” Diana frowned and huffed offended. “Earth is on the line-”

“I know-”

“Knowing Darkseid is coming, I could do something to prevent the destruction he would bring.” The amazon replied sternly, crossing her arms as well.

Looking at the determination on Diana’s eyes, Lena was taken back to that vision she got when meeting the demigoddess.

“You can’t…” The Luthor mumbled weakly. The memory of the vision haunting her mind.

**_“Please don’t go back there. There is no way to win…”_ **

**_“I have to try.”_ **

“Even if I can’t, I have to try.” Diana said gently, noticing the sudden change of demeanor in the younger woman. “Once he gets here, Darkseid won’t stop.”

The words Diana was mustering were so similar from those of her vision. And soon, tears were clouding Lena’s eyes. The memory of the vision replaying on her mind, as if she was living it once again.

**_“I want you to live in a world free of evil, Lena…I love you.”_ **

“Stop!”

The sudden outburst from the Luthor was soon followed by silence. Her tears were glistening with the light coming from the windows.

“Lena-”

“Just- please stop…stop talking for just a minute…” The younger woman begged with a tremble on her voice.

Diana’s face was set in a worried frown, she wanted to say something to comfort the Luthor, but when noticing the young CEO’s body trembling, she decided against it.

“Okay…” The amazon said gently, knowing that what Lena needed was some time to get her emotions in check.

Lena closed her eyes in frustration, her hands tightening their grip on her arms.

_Luthors don’t cry. Luthors don’t show weakness._

The mantra she was raised with, repeated over and over in her head. Lillian would be disgusted if she were to see Lena like that. Crumbling down in front of a stranger, a hero for that matter.

_‘Get a hold of yourself, Lena!’_

She thought bitterly, trying to fight the tears that were spilling from her eyes. But she just couldn’t help it.

Even when Diana was still somewhat of a stranger, Lena already knew she would come to love the hero, and she would lose her on an inevitable war against Darkseid.

It all was just so unfair. She had already lost too much. And apparently, she would lose much more.

_No, she was tired of losing. She would change the future. She had to._

After a couple of minutes, Lena was finally able to control her tears.

“What good does it does for you to know? Now all you will do is worry about it, when instead you could just be living your life…with no worries or whatsoever…” The Luthor muttered in defeat, still refusing to make eye contact. Her shoulders dropping as if a weight was settled on them.

“You shouldn’t have to carry this burden on your own, Lena.” Diana said with a frown on her face.

“It’s only fair…I’m a Luthor after all…” Lena muttered the last part under her breath, but the hero could still hear her.

Diana felt her heart ache at Lena’s words. It was clear Lena didn’t consider herself as valuable as any other person. As if she deserved to be punished by the world for something she didn’t do, for carrying a name guilty of sins she didn’t commit.

The hero could only imagine the amount of pain the Luthor name had caused Lena. And it broke her heart. Looking at the young woman in front of her, carrying the world on her shoulders, and still caring for saving the people that despised her.

Lena Luthor was a marvel, too good for mankind. And Diana found herself mesmerized by her.

“You won’t do this on your own.” Diana stated firmly.

“What?” The confusion in those emerald eyes was clear as the water on the lake of wisdom at Themyscira.

“I’m here now. I’ll help you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“You’re not alone, Lena. I’ll help you with your plans.” Diana looked straight at Lena’s emerald eyes. Showing her the sincerity of her words. “Together, we’ll change the future.”

Lena opened her mouth, but not a single word left her lips. Diana’s sincerity left her speechless.

After a couple of seconds impersonating a talking fish, she came to accept the fact that Diana wouldn’t change her mind about that. And a timid smile spread on her red lips.

“Alright…” The Luthor mumbled.

In the silent apartment, her words were heard easily, and they made a big smile form on the amazon’s lips.

Once again, Lena found herself speechless. Mesmerized by the smile that shined as bright as the sunlight coming from the windows.

_‘Alright…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I introduced Katie McGrath to my mom XD  
> We watched one of her movies, and my mom loved her performance <3  
> Watching Katie for an hour and a half made me so happy, that I was inspired to finish this chapter Xd  
> Anyway...I hope you liked the chapter, my lovely readers n.n  
> Be safe wherever you are, take care of yourselves and be happy ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear readers.  
> I'm so sorry for the delay, but a bunch of things happened these past weeks...  
> You don't have to read this section since it has nothing to do with the fic, I just want to vent I guess...  
> So, first week I was actually writing this chapter, but then my cat went missing and after a whole day I finally found him...however you can imagine how emotionally drained I was left after that...I had to take a few days for the inspiration to kick in again .-.  
> Second week, I had an impromptu trip with my brother and mother...I mostly helped my mother with her shopping (which took most of the trip's time) but also ended up buying a lot of stuff for myself Xd ...which led me to spend a lot of my savings -.-', now I kinda have to work extra hours to make up for it...meaning I have less free time ;A;  
> By third week of no posting, I had this idea for a new fic and it won't leave my mind .-. Which distracted me from this story and couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter...  
> Anyway, I could finally gather enough inspiration and time to write this piece so...I hope you enjoy it n.n

Alone in her apartment, with the sun high on the sky. Lena found herself standing in front of the white board she had used to write her ideas on. She observed every piece of information she had gathered from the visions, along with every possible solution she could think of the night before.

Even in her drunken state, her ideas were too detailed and could actually be helpful. All she needed to do was take action and set her plans into motion.

However, she remained rooted in front of the board. Her eyes going over the written ideas again and again, analyzing every little detail of each plan she had thought of.

But there were just a lot of possibilities. Every action she was going to take to change the future could lead to different outcomes, whether she succeeded or failed. Hundreds of paths to follow but only a few could be successful.

_How was she going to choose what to do?_

_There was just so much on the line. Too many variables and risks. And so much to lose._

_If she failed, then Earth would perish._

A tired frustrated sigh left her lips.

Whatever she decided to do would change the future. Lena just had to do the right thing to save it. The Luthor needed to create a flawless plan and execute it in less than a year.

For a moment she wished Diana was there with her. But the demigoddess had to go back to London to deal with a few things before moving to National City and offer her help.

And even if the hero was there, Lena knew it wouldn’t be much help apart from emotional support.

To create the flawless plan, the young billionaire would need help from someone with as much intelligence as her.

_Another Luthor._

But Lex was dead and Lillian went into hiding after Lex’s debacle.

Maybe there were other people that could rival a Luthor’s intelligence, but the probability of finding one and convincing them to help a Luthor was close to zero.

An idea then formed on the CEO’s mind.

_If she couldn’t find a genius, then she could create a genius AI._

_._

The sound of her heels on the floor echoed around the empty lab. It was similar to the one the DEO had raided when they found out about Reign, but it was much more guarded than the last. Its existence only known by a selected group of people, and even fewer could access it.

Inside the lab were prototypes of ideas she had had in her spare time. From little artifacts that could increase the efficiency of a car, to bigger models of machines that would help put out fires in grand scales.

There was also research of things she found interesting from other companies. Whether they were companies with a big name, or small companies that were bought by L-corp.

Stopping in front of the research area, she turned one computer on. Fingers tapping on the table in a nervous way. Her thoughts wandering around while the computer was getting ready for use.

The Spheerical Industries logo projected on the screen, and Lena hesitated before typing anything.

_Boxes. Boxes. Boxes_

The imaginary boxes where she put her feelings had taken a hard blow after the whole Supergirl thing. It was hard to keep holding onto her boxes, feeling as if at any moment all she had shoved inside them would flood out, like a broken dam.

_‘Hold it together, Lena’_ She told herself.

Jack’s death was something that still weighed heavily on her shoulders. Even when he told her to do it, she was the one who killed him. Watching as the spark of live left his eyes, holding his hand as his body turned cold.

She had killed the only man who truly loved her and didn’t take advantage of her.

_All to save the person who hurt her the most._

Her fists clenched in anger. The boxes were trembling as if about to burst at the single reminder of the lying reporter. Shaking her head to clear it, she shoved her feelings inside the boxes, chaining them on her mind. Trying to forget those memories, to forget a certain hero.

In the end, it wasn’t Supergirl who had killed Jack, but her.

She had known at the time, without Jack, Spheerical industries would crumble away. So, Lena bought the company.

_It was the least she could do for him._

And although both companies thrived with her guidance, Lena kept Jack’s research about nanobots hidden from everyone. She wasn’t capable of disposing of the research that cost Jack’s life, but she wasn’t capable of continuing it either.

It was just too painful. To keep working on something they were supposed to do together without him.

A defeated sigh left her lips, and her fingers were quick to type out the password before she could change her mind.

Jack’s research on nanobots showed on the screen. His lifetime work laid before her eyes.

The pain was still there when thinking of him, but Earth was on the line. And she couldn’t jeopardize Earth’s chances with her feelings.

“We’ll save the world, Jack…” Lena mumbled in the empty lab. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

.

Time passed while she was immersed in her work. Designs of the AI were already scattered around her work table. A name shined atop the final design.

With the programming Lena was making, the AI would hopefully be a major help for all her plan to change the future. Hence its name.

_Hope._

The door being opened made her know that either Sam or Jess had come to see her.

Turning her head to see which of her friends was entering her lab, Lena caught sight of a very troubled Sam.

“What’s wrong, Sam?”

“I actually wanted to ask you that.”

“Why?” The confusion in her voice was evident.

“I was doing your work when this woman shows up and says she wants to make an offer on your proposal of selling CatCo.”

Lena tensed slightly, knowing where the conversation was headed, but said nothing to interrupt her friend.

“Did you come to an agreement?”

“Not really, no. She said she would only speak with you about the terms of selling.”

“Well, in that case-”

“You’re selling CatCo?”

A tired sigh left her lips. Her boxes were shaking inside, and Lena put even more chains around them.

“Yes.”

“Did you have a fight with Kara? Because not only are you selling CatCo, but you also revoked her privileges here.”

Lena refused to respond, and kept her gaze on her work, but her mind just wouldn’t concentrate.

The chains around the boxes were cracking, getting weaker the more she thought of Kara.

“Talk to me, Lena” Sam begged.

A couple of minutes went by, and when the Arias was about to give up and leave, Lena found the courage to speak.

_Sam is her friend. Sam deserves the truth._

“She wasn’t the person I thought she was.” It was a whisper, a broken confession that left her trembling lips. The pain of the betrayal still too fresh.

“What do you mean?” The taller woman asked in a soft gentle voice, trying to decipher all the suffering her friend was going through.

“She lied to me for years, about who she was.” Even when trying to sound calm, her voice cracked at the end.

“What?”

“I confided in her, and she…she just used me…”

One by one, the chains around her boxes started to break.

“Kara wouldn’t do-”

“She’s Supergirl.”

Sam’s mouth opened wide at the revelation, same as her eyes.

“The hero who was so quick to treat me as any other Luthor, just because I made kryptonite to save you…” A bitter laugh left her lips when her memories came back of those tiring days trying to save her friend. “Did you know she had James search my lab for any trace of kryptonite? She just couldn’t trust my word so she used my boyfriend to search me like a criminal…”

Finally, the boxes exploded and all the things she had shoved inside escaped. And Lena was helpless in trying to stop the flood of emotions taking over her. The tears were quick to form on her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

At every word spoken by the Luthor, Sam’s fists tightened by her sides. A rage towards a certain reporter ignited in her chest.

_How could Kara do that? Given all the blonde knew about Lena’s trust issues…To exploit her friend like that-_

The CFO’s jaw clenched in anger. Remembering her talk with Kara when Lena was devastated by the lead-poisoned children.

_“She acts all tough…”_

_“But she’s mush on the inside.”_

Kara knew how fragile Lena was, and even then, she betrayed the Luthor with the thing that would hurt her the most.

“I get why the distrust towards my name…but I just can’t understand…why did she have to befriend me? Was her plan to break me all along?” The tears seemed like an infinite stream falling down Lena’s cheeks, as her voice trembled with misery. “Why would she do something so cruel, Sam? Am I that bad to deserved such treatment-?”

Her last words were muffled, since Sam was enveloping in a tight hug, helping her hide her face on the crook of her neck.

“Don’t ever think like that, Lena.” The Arias said with as much seriousness as she could, even when her heart was breaking alongside Lena’s. “You’re the most kindhearted woman I’ve ever known. You could never deserve such treatment. And what Kara did…” her voice trembled in anger at the name, but kept going. “Her actions are inexcusable, but you are not responsible for them.”

They spent several minutes like that, with Lena clinging to her friend while Sam shushed her gently and held her tightly.

Several thoughts going through Sam’s head while seeing how broken her friend was. Knowing all too well about Lena’s feelings towards the reporter, and only guessing how much pain she was going through.

_‘Kara doesn’t deserve Lena.’_ The Arias thought bitterly. Hating every broken sob leaving Lena’s lips.

Hating Supergirl.

.

Half an hour later, after washing her face and redoing her makeup, Lena and Sam made their way up. To the CEO’s office.

“What did you say was the name of the woman waiting for me?” Lena asked when the elevator almost arrived at the last floor.

“Oh yeah, it’s Andrea Rojas, from Obsidian North.”

As soon as the name was out, the elevator’s doors opened. Sam was the first to get out, and soon turned to look at her unmoving friend with a worried frown.

“Lena?”

At hearing her name, a scold fixed on her face, and with heavy steps she made her way to her office.

“I can’t fucking believe her.” The Luthor muttered angrily, her heels clicking furiously on the floor with each step.

Lena busted open the doors of her office, Sam following worriedly behind.

“Andrea…!”

The name left her lips with anger, but as soon as said woman turned to look at her, her wrists burned and an explosive headache assaulted her.

.

_“Andrea, what the hell are you doing here?” Lena asked in frustration._

_The Luthor was currently bunkered on her lab, several computers in front of her showing the battle going on outside. The weapons she had built on strategic places were being controlled by her from where she was sitting. Her fingers were working fast on the computers while still paying attention to her disheveled friend._

_“You should be on the safe house-!”_

_“That psycho is looking for you!” Andrea exclaimed while locking the lab’s door and activating the heavy security system._

_“What the hell are you talking about?” Lena cursed under her breath when another one of her weapons was destroyed._

_“I was helping the last of the employees at CatCo to find refuge, when this huge psycho crushed in and yelled your name.” Andrea walked to stand by Lena’s side. “He’s looking for you, Lena.”_

_“What?”_

_“We have to leave.” Andrea said hurriedly, taking hold of her friend’s arm and trying to move her._

_“I can’t!” Lena replied while finishing typing the last of a code, the Claymore weapon ready for her command and directed at the big ship the aliens had arrived in._

_“Ms. Luthor, there is a breach on the buildings’ security system.” Hope’s emotionless voice broke their argument._

_“He’s here.” Andrea mumbled shakily, and then turned to Lena. “We have to leave before he finds you.”_

_“I just need a minute…”_

_The trajectory of the Claymore weapon had to be perfectly set, or it would be more harmful than helpful._

_Lena didn’t hear it because she was too focused on her task, but Andrea heard and saw the spear going through the wall._

_The Luthor was pushed aside by her friend, and in the blink of an eye, she saw Andrea fall to her knees, blood dripping from her mouth, a hole on her abdomen and the computers broken by the spear._

_“Drea…” Lena mumbled with tears on her eyes. “why did you do that?” she asked brokenly._

_“You jump…I jump…right?” A bloodied cough accompanied her words._

_._

“Lena!”

Blinking a couple of times, Lena saw Sam’s worried face in front of her, and behind her friend was Andrea, looking equally worried.

“I’m fine.” She said and quickly wiped away the tears.

Sam saw her eyes and knew not to push it, so instead of asking if she was okay, the Arias opted for other question.

“Did it happen again?”

But before the Luthor could answer, Andrea spoke in a serious voice.

“What the hell is going on?”

Sam was about to reply, but Lena touched her arm to get her attention.

“It’s okay Sam. Could you give us a moment?”

A million protests popped on the Arias’ mind, but instead of voicing them, she just nodded her understanding and left the office, closing the doors behind her.

“Well?” Andrea prodded again; the worried frown still etched on her features.

But Lena ignored her and went straight to the cabinet bar. Her hands itched to served herself a glass of whiskey but thought better of it, and instead served water in a glass.

“You wanted to discuss CatCo’s selling with me? Let’s not waste time.”

“To hell with that. What is going on with you?”

“I doubt you have any right to ask about me.” The dry reply left her lips as she moved to her seat.

Andrea winced at the harsh answer and dropped her shoulders, but her eyes remained defiant.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

“Always do.” The Luthor took a sip of her water and signaled with a hand the seat across her.

“I see you have the same annoying manners as always.” Andrea said while crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

“And you still keep prodding at my life as if you didn’t betray me.”

Another wince from the Rojas, and this time she finally settled down on the seat she was occupying when Lena barged in.

“The contract seems fine by me. What is it that you wished to discuss?” Leaving the half empty glass of water on the desk, Lena put on her business façade.

“Can we please talk?”

“We are talking, Andrea”

“You know what I mean…” The plead was clear in her voice.

A witty reply was on the tip of her tongue, but the images of the dying woman were still fresh on her mind. Instead, she bit her lower lip and averted her gaze, stopping herself from berating Andrea even more.

“You left…” Lena said after a couple of minutes, still refusing to look at the other woman. “When I needed you the most, you left.” She mumbled brokenly, trying her hardest to avoid spilling the tears forming on her eyes.

And Lena was tired.

Her boxes were useless by then, each of them had shattered. Her emotions weren’t under her control anymore. Everything was chaos inside her, and she hated it. Hating not having control over herself. Loathing how much Kara had broken her that she couldn’t control herself anymore.

And she was just…so tired.

Wishing for the blissful ignorance of the future to come. If Lena didn’t know about Earth’s soon extermination, then she could’ve had time to wallow in her misery. Take time to process everything. But she didn’t have that courtesy, and all she could do was push through. No matter how hard it was, if Lena failed, then everyone she loves would die with her.

“I know, and I’m so very sorry.” Andrea said with tears rolling down her cheeks. “I shouldn’t have- I promised I wouldn’t...but I left you and I regretted it every day after that…”

Lena focused her attention on the woman who once upon a time used to be her best friend. The person she trusted the most and who Lena would’ve done anything for.

Unfortunately, the feeling wasn’t mutual. And after Lex’s arrest, Andrea walked away and cut any relationship between Obsidian North and LuthorCorp. Even when Lena begged her not to do that, because the company needed as much support as it could get. But Andrea didn’t listen and left, leaving Lena to take up the pieces of the company her father had built on her own.

“I needed you…” The Luthor said on the silence office.

“I know…”

Another tense silence followed, and after a couple of minutes, a sigh left the Luthor’s lips.

“What are you doing here, Andrea?”

The Rojas looked at Lena, showing the sincerity on her teary eyes.

“I couldn’t leave you again.” The answer was short and concise.

But the Luthor understood everything Andrea was trying to say.

_A silent promise of never leaving again._

L-corp’s CEO averted her eyes to her desk, unconsciously settling where her picture with Kara and Alex used to be. Her fists clenched on the desk, a clear shown of her anger. And Andrea feared for rejection.

Lena didn’t want to trust. She couldn’t handle another betrayal, and Andrea had already done that. But when her gaze settled on the woman scared of rejection in front of her, Lena sigh in resignation.

By the vision she had had when looking at Andrea, the decision was already made.

“You jump, I jump. Right?” The words were easy on her tongue, as if she had never stopped saying them.

The large smile and shining eyes Andrea offered in return brought Lena back to their years in boarding school.

This time however, Lena was certain Andrea wouldn’t betray her.

And it made her feel the burden on her shoulders lessen slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may have noticed, Andrea didn't betray Lena by taking the medallion. This is simply because as I said on the first chapter, Leviathan doesn't exist on my fic...meaning Andrea would have had no reason to take the medallion from Lena. (I still had to make them fight over something so having Andrea cut ties with LuthorCorp seemed appropiate...)  
> What happened to the medallion? Keep reading to find out Xd  
> Anyway, I'm tired and sleepy, if I've forgotten to explain something feel free to ask n.n  
> Take care! n.n


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D  
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year n.n  
> Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I was enjoying my holidays as well Xd  
> Anyway, enjoy...

_She was going insane._

Resting both her palms atop the work table on her living room, Lena’s posture was of complete exhaustion. Her shoulders were dropped as if the weight of the world was upon them; her hair was messily cascading around her face; black circles surrounding her eyes, which were staring firmly at the AI she had created.

After three days of arduous work, Hope was finally ready to be started, with the perfect program made by Lena herself.

But with her empty gaze set on her creation, the Luthor refrained from turning it on.

_So much had happened in just three days._

Ever since Lena started working on Hope, the visions would assault her mind whenever she encountered one of her friends. It seemed that working on the AI would affect the future and change it.

So, no matter how little adjustment Lena made, the visions would change too.

_She saw Sam, Jess and Andrea die almost a hundred different ways._

Along with the constant pain on her head and burning on her wrists, her sanity was taking much damage.

It was too much to deal with while still trying to save the future.

_She just couldn’t handle seeing them die anymore._

So, Lena decided to isolate herself, giving her friends the excuse of working on an important project. However, isolation wasn’t much better than being with her friends.

Alone with her thoughts, and the knowledge that Earth’s fate was hanging on her hands, Lena barely slept or eat.

_She could feel her sanity hanging by a thread._

The couple of days she was working alone in her apartment, Lena had kept herself busy. Always tinkering with Hope’s model, and its programming.

_Always filling the silence with her tools working on the AI. Always distracting herself with work._

But now, with Hope finished, the silence engulfed the apartment completely.

_She hated it._

Silence meant there was no distraction from her thoughts. There was no other sound to keep her mind away from her poisonous thoughts.

_She was scared._

The only way to fill the silence would be to turn hope’s programming on. But it would mean changing the future, and more different visions of her dying friends.

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t…’_

Her body started shaking as her thoughts started to roam chaotically around her head. One after another, each worse than the last.

_‘Why would I be capable of saving the future? Luthors aren’t heroes…’_

Her breathing started to get uneven.

_‘Luthors don’t save. They destroy.’_

The panic was starting to take hold of her.

_She couldn’t even save her own mother…how could she save an entire planet?_

Her vision blurred and her ears buzzed. Anxiety and panic overwhelming her senses. Suddenly the oxygen seemed to avoid her lungs, and no matter how many times she tried breathing, her lungs simply seemed to shut down and ignore the vital air.

She needed to focus on something else, but her mind wouldn’t cooperate and the desperation was soon overwhelming her.

“Lena?” A worried voice called from the balcony.

The anxiety spiked, thinking that certain caped hero had come to invade her apartment.

_She couldn’t deal with Kara at that moment._

Her breathing got worse, and soon black dots appeared before her eyes. Lena was sure that if she didn’t find a distraction from the panic attack, she’d passed out in a minute.

Still, the Luthor refused to turn around and face the unwelcome hero.

However, the other person ignored her wishes, and when her breathing got worse, a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

Lena turned to glare at her uninvited guest, but her scowl disappear as soon as warm worried chocolate eyes stared back at her.

Her surprise didn’t last long though.

As soon as her eyes met Diana’s, a vision assaulted her mind. A different one from the first she saw of the amazon.

_A different death for Diana._

It was a distraction from her panic attack. Although, not a welcomed one.

Without her consent, Lena was forced to watch Diana sacrificing her life for Lena’s. The vision was so vivid and her heart broke at having to experience it.

_._

_Darkseid was unstoppable. But before he could give the final blow to the amazon, she turned to Lena. Her lips moving in a soft whisper._

_“I love you…”_

.

When the vision stopped, the first thing Lena noticed was the wrecking pain on her head, and the burning on her wrists, and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and grimace at the pain. No matter how many times she experienced it, the pain was always unbearable.

_Although it was nothing compared to her aching heart._

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Diana.

The amazon was looking at her worriedly; her hands were on Lena’s arms to sooth her and anchor her to the present.

The Luthor opened her mouth to say thank you, when the last image of the amazon from her vision came to mind.

**_“I love you…”_ **

In an instant her mood changed and a frown appeared on her features. Hastily the Luthor moved away from Diana - _almost tripping in the process-_ and turned her back to the amazon.

“Lena…?”

“Why do you all do the same? Why would you sacrifice yourselves for me?” Lena said through gritted teeth, her body was tense and her hands were curled into fists.

“What?” Diana mumbled in confusion.

“I’m sick of it! First Jess, then Sam and Andrea…and now-!” The sudden exclamation stopped. “Now you…” Her voice was so low and defeated that if it weren’t for Diana’s higher senses, she wouldn’t have heard it.

“I don’t-”

“I’m not that important! Why do you all think my life is worth saving?!” The rage was present again. Like a rollercoaster of emotions taking hold of her.

_Damn her boxes for being useless!_

“Lena-”

“I can’t do it, alright?! I can’t save Earth!” Lena yelled while facing Diana, her arms raised in exasperation and tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

After her sudden outburst, the place was filled with silence.

Her arms dropped at her sides like dead weight, and Lena closed her eyes tightly, making the tears roll down her cheeks.

“I can’t do it…” She mumbled brokenly, her head hanging in shame.

The words she was afraid of saying were finally out in the open.

_She was a failure, like her mother said she was._

A couple of footsteps resonated on the silent area. Diana was approaching her, but Lena refused to open her eyes or lift her head.

_She didn’t want to see the disappointment in Diana’s eyes._

But instead of the harsh words Lena was expecting, a couple of arms enveloped her in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry…I told you we would deal with all this together, and yet I left you alone.” Diana’s voice was soft and filled with sorrow. “I am so sorry, Lena.”

The genuineness in Diana’s voice made the tears flood her vision, and soon Lena found herself clutching to the hero’s torso, hiding her sobs in the amazon’s chest and letting herself be held.

_She wasn’t alone._

* * *

The Luthor cried for almost half an hour, when the exhaustion of her body finally caught up to her.

At the same time the sobs started to subside, Lena’s body started to go limp. And Diana was quick to take the younger woman on her arms before she could fall to the floor.

Doing a quick scan of her surroundings, the hero’s eyes found easily what would be Lena’s bedroom. Diana adjusted the Luthor on her arms and made her way quietly to the room.

It was a blessing the curtains were drawn open, since it let the moonlight inside for Diana to see where she was stepping.

Placing Lena gently on the bed, Diana noticed that even in her sleep, there was a frown on the Luthor’s face. The hero’s eyes then zeroed on the tear tracks on Lena’s cheeks. They were shining slightly due to the moonlight filtering through the window.

The image of Lena being broken and yelling that her life wasn’t worth saving, was fresh on her mind.

Diana bit her lower lip in anger and frustration.

_How could she leave Lena alone with a curse like that?_

She could only imagine what Lena was going through. Having to live with the curse the Luthor was carrying proved to be a task impossible even for an amazon. But the young CEO was still alive and trying her best.

Diana found a new appreciation of Lena that day, and watching her sleep, the amazon gently smoothed out the frown on Lena’s features.

The hero then took the covers and placed them on top of Lena. But before she could leave, the sleepy woman grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t leave…please…” Lena mumbled with her voice hoarse. “I don’t want to be alone…”

“You won’t.” Diana said quickly. “I won’t leave you alone.”

At her words, Lena managed a small smile and drowsily nodded her thanks, sleep claiming her once again.

Diana noticed that this time the Luthor was in a peaceful slumber, and it made her smile.

“I won’t leave you alone…”

_‘I promise.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm forgetting something (I'm just so tired -.-')...but if you have any questions, feel free to ask n.n  
> I wish for all of you to have the best year ever n.n


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I'm sorry for the delay but these past few weeks had been the worst...  
> First of all, my brother got infected with Covid (He's a doctor who is constantly working with covid patients...and although it was a clear possibility for him to get infected, it still shocked me to hear the news...) He didn't want us to get sick too, so he isolated himself...I haven't seen him since it all started (I'm very used to having him around often, so it was hard not having him there...) Thankfully, he's recovering well, but I still miss him and worry...  
> And if that wasn't enough bad news, the government of my country decided to declare the place I live in as a "red zone" (which I understand, because people here are very selfish and don't even use their masks the right way...) But this announcement is bad news for me, because now I'm out of a job ._. (Currently looking for one, but as student, it is mostly impossible...)  
> Anyway, I'm living in my mother's house now...it should be good that she can help me with at least putting a roof on my head, but yesterday we had the most absurd discussion...  
> Okay, so I'm out to my mom (not to the rest of my family because they're all very homophobic)...so a while back, I told my mom I liked girls, I thought she accepted it since she didn't say anything bad...but she never really talk about it either (I shouldn't have ignored the signs...)  
> So, yesterday she was watching a movie in which there was a gay couple that was going to get married (they were very minor characters, they were in the movie for a total of five minutes tops) and when she saw that scene, she flipped and muttered "gross"...I kinda frowned at her and when she noticed, she went on a rant...  
> Apparently, in her words, representation of the LGBTQ community on movies or series is something the system created to turn kids gay (ridiculous -.-‘)...she kept on talking how degenerated the world had turned, and it was all some kind of evil plan of the system...which sounds insane, and when I tried to explain how it wasn't some plot of the system...she looked at me as if I was the one saying nonsense...and she basically told me I "believed" I was a lesbian because the system brain washed me...  
> So, yeah, I had a horrible couple of weeks...  
> Sorry for letting it all out on you guys, I guess I just needed to vent after all that...  
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter n.n

As soon as she woke up, a terrible headache took hold of her. Crying and drinking was never a good combination, and her head was paying the price.

Lena didn’t want to get up, instead she curled further on the bed, taking the covers atop her head and hiding in the little nest she made with her blankets.

She was determined to go back to sleep, when her ears caught noises coming from outside her bedroom.

Moving the covers slightly, she peeked over them, but her door was closed and she couldn’t possibly see through the walls.

_She wasn’t Supergirl after all._

Thinking about Kara wasn’t how Lena wanted to start her morning, so when her ears caught the noise outside her bedroom again, she debated for a minute whether it was worth to leave her bed and go check out the origin of the sound. _It’d serve as a good distraction._

Her body was tired and begging to keep resting, but again another sound came from what she could guess was the kitchen, and her mind was too curious for her own good.

Finally, with a huff she pushed the covers aside and got out of bed.

Lena was definitely not a morning person, and having been woken up against her will only soured her mood.

She didn’t even try to arrange her looks, instead she padded out her room with the black t-shirt and pair of gray shorts she was wearing the day prior.

_If an assassin had infiltrated her house, they might as well get it over with._

Lena expected to find a clumsy assassin, or maybe even her mother there. But she was sure as hell not expecting Diana in all her perfect glory, wearing a loose white blouse, a pair of tight blue jeans and leather boots. Much less would she ever expect the superhero to be there in her kitchen, preparing what appeared to be the most delicious breakfast Lena had ever seen.

“Good morning.” Diana greeted with a gentle smile. “I hope you don’t mind me using your kitchen…” She said looking at Lena as if expecting her reaction, whether she crossed a line or not.

“N-no…uh, I don’t mind…” Lena stuttered and winced at her lack of eloquence.

Diana smiled at her and then turned her attention once again to the meal she was preparing. Everything was practically already done, so it wouldn’t take her too long to finish.

The Luthor remained standing at the end of the hall, still trying to process the image in front of her. A bunch of questions going on in her head.

But only a sentence left her lips.

“You’re here…” Her voice was soft and almost imperceptible.

“I am.”

Diana’s answer hold no hesitation, but instead of keeping her at ease, Lena felt more at a loss.

“Why?” She asked with genuine confusion.

Diana stopped her hands and settled the plate of fruit she cut aside.

“You asked me to stay…” The hero said while cleaning her hands.

“Oh…I-” a blush spread around her face, and the Luthor was quick to avert her gaze in embarrassment. “I was kinda drunk so-” she cleared her throat and played with her fingers in a show of nervousness. “You don’t actually have to stay-”

Although the words were meant to appease her embarrassment, Lena felt a knot forming on her throat while speaking them.

_She dreaded the thought of being alone again._

Just remembering in what state she was before Diana arrived, made panic flare inside her.

Suddenly, Lena was back there again.

_Alone._

Her thoughts running haywire.

_‘Diana is a hero, why should she make time for me? I’m a Luthor…I destroy…’_

A panic attack starting once again. Her breathing getting irregular and her arms went to hold her middle trying to comfort herself.

Her thoughts getting darker by the second, each of them making her panic spiral out of control.

But before Lena fully succumbed to the panic, Diana was by her side in an instant.

The hero took hold of Lena’s face, lifting her head gently to look at her eyes.

Emerald and chocolate connected.

“Focus on your breathing, Lena.” Diana said firmly when the hazy eyes of the Luthor met hers.

“I-I can’t-” Lena mumbled with difficulty.

“Yes, you can.” The amazon replied instantly. “Breath with me, alright?”

The younger woman nodded weakly, and Diana set an example of slow breathing. Guiding Lena with gentle words at each exhale of air.

Slowly, the Luthor’s breathing got better and soon she didn’t need Diana’s help. However, they didn’t move away from each other.

The amazon was looking at her with such an intense gaze that Lena felt trapped by those chocolate eyes.

“I’m not leaving, Lena. I promise.” Diana said after a couple of seconds, and her eyes reflected total honesty.

Lena was taken aback by the declaration, and her breath caught in her throat for a second. But then the image in front of her changed. A memory of someone saying similar words came to her mind.

Chocolate eyes were replaced by blue ones, and instead of brown curls was blonde hair in an updo.

**_“You don’t have to be afraid…I’m right here…I’m not going anywhere…”_ **

**_“Promise?”_ **

The memory hit her like a truck. Kara’s voice in her head soured her mood and she clenched her jaw unconsciously.

“Lena?”

“Please don’t lie to me.” She said while averting her eyes somewhere else.

It was as if a ghost of her relationship with Kara was haunting her. Memories she used to cherish were now tainted with Kara’s lies.

_How could she believe in the words that were spoken?_

Kara made the same promise, and yet she lied.

_How could she trust another hero?_

Suddenly the warmth of Diana’s hands on her face disappeared, and with a gust of wind the amazon left.

The sudden departure brought tears to her eyes.

_She knew Diana would leave too. And yet it still hurt._

But before she could let the tears spill, the amazon appeared right in front of her.

Lena was startled and looked at the hero as if she wasn’t real, not having expected for the amazon to come back. And then she noticed the lasso in Diana’s hands.

“What-?”

Diana curled the lasso around her hand until it glowed brightly like gold.

“What are you-?” Lena looked at the hero as if she was insane.

“I promise you, Lena. I won’t leave you alone.” Diana repeated her vow, never taking her eyes off the Luthor.

When Lena’s eyes saw the glowing lasso, she just knew Diana wasn’t lying. And the tears that were forming on her eyes were quick to fall down her cheeks.

A sob made her way past her lips, and as soon as it was released, another one made an escape. Like a broken dam, the tears spilled without control, as well as the sobs leaving her mouth.

Honesty was something always lacking on her life. As a Luthor, her life was filled with lies. From her parents, from her brother, _from her friends…_

Every person she ever met had lied to her at least once. And Lena just came to accept the lies as part of her life, seeing honesty as a treasure that almost no one was willing to give.

_And yet-_

And here Diana was, offering her honesty so freely.

“I’m a Luthor…why would you-?” Lena mumbled between sobs.

“I trust you.”

Once again, the glowing lasso proved the truth from her words. And the Luthor cried harder.

_‘So this is what it feels like, sincere trust?’_

The tears didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon, and no matter how many times she tried whipping them away, new tears would fall down her cheeks.

Lena didn’t even know why she was crying. So many emotions going through her. But the one that shined among others was joy.

It just felt so good knowing there was someone willing to be honest with her from the beginning.

“I’m sorry- I just-” Lena tried again to whip the tears, but it proved useless once again.

Diana’s features softened at the sight, and after removing the lasso, she moved her hands to Lena’s cheeks.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” The amazon said while gently removing the tears from Lena’s cheeks with her thumbs. “You don’t need to hide your feelings for the sake of others. You’re allowed to cry, Lena.”

Once again, tears spilled from emerald eyes, but this time Diana embraced the Luthor in a warm hug. Letting Lena cry on her shoulder, not caring if her blouse got wet.

It was still a shock for Diana to see how much pain one person could carry by themselves. But there, holding the crying Luthor on her arms, she vowed to herself to help Lena leave some of her pain behind.

.

.

When she finally calmed down, Lena felt embarrassed at the situation.

It was like the third time she found herself crying on Diana’s arms, so to avoid further embarrassment she did what she did best. Averted the subject to something else.

“Is that actual orange juice?” Lena said while stepping clumsily away from the hero -almost tripping with her own feet- and signaling the glasses with orange juice on the counter.

Diana didn’t push her, and accepted the change of topic.

“It is, yes.”

“Wait, really?” Lena asked this time with genuine surprise in her eyes.

“Yes.” Diana said with an amused smile on her lips. “All the fruits are also fresh. Would you like to join me for breakfast?”

“Of course…let me just” she moved to the hallway that went to the bathroom “wash my face, and I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Diana nodded her agreement, and after the Luthor left, she started to set the plates on the counter.

When Lena returned, her eyes were still puffy and red, but Diana didn’t comment on it. Instead the hero moved Lena’s chair for her, and with a faint blush on her cheeks the Luthor muttered her thanks.

Sitting beside each other at the counter where the food was set, Lena took her first bite and almost moaned out her pleasure _. It was the sweetest fruit she had ever tried, the most delicious._

Without realizing it, she finished her plate and started eyeing the center plate with longing in her gaze. Diana chuckled and added another portion of freshly cut fruit to Lena, to which the Luthor blushed at being caught but accepted it nonetheless.

“I can’t remember the last time a had a home-made breakfast.” She mumbled after a while, a wistful look on her eyes. “Thank you.” Her eyes set on Diana’s, full of gratefulness.

“You’re welcome.” The hero replied in the same gentle voice, a smile on her lips.

It was still a little hard for Lena to handle the sincerity in Diana’s eyes, so she averted her gaze towards her food, a small blush spreading on her face.

After the few days she had been working on Hope, just being there enjoying a home-made breakfast with Diana felt refreshing. As if she had been submerged underwater and now she could finally come up for a breath of fresh air.

.

.

Lena insisted on doing the dishes after breakfast, alleging that Diana prepared the food. And the amazon had to relent and let her do it.

While doing the dishes, the Luthor could hear Diana’s footsteps around the living room. She could only guess the hero was eyeing her work.

“So…what is this _Hope_ you’ve been working on?”

“It’s an AI.” She replied while still concentrated on her task. “Every action we made from now on will affect the future, whether in a positive or negative way. I needed to see how our actions could affect the future, and decide which way is the best.” She finished and dried her hands, making her way over to Diana.

“And this AI will help you do that?” The amazon asked while still looking at the white board in front of her.

There was the word Hope in big letters and underlined at the top of the board. Below was a drawing of what looked like an empty hourglass, with a round disk shaped object underneath it. An arrow pointing at the disk and a brief explanation of how it was supposed to work.

“It’s supposed to…but now I’m not really sure it could even make a difference…” Lena muttered with a downcast look.

“What do you mean?” Diana asked while focusing on the young woman by her side.

“Why am I even doing this?” The Luthor crossed her arms and looked away. “I can’t save Earth…there are just too many variables and I just- I just can’t…I’m a Luthor, not a hero.” The last words were said with a tense jaw and bitterness coating every word.

“You don’t need to be a hero.” Diana said, but Lena wouldn’t look at her. “I’m not going to force you to help me do something to change the future…” the Luthor looked at her, weariness in her eyes. “But, what do you really want to do, Lena?” the amazon asked gently, staring at those emerald eyes.

“I…” Lena bit her lower lip, hesitation coloring her features. “I want to do something…but what if it isn’t enough? What if we fail?” she asked with sorrow, remembering all those times she tried to do something good and failed.

“Even if we fail, at least we will have tried.” Diana said encouragingly, placing a hand atop Lena’s left arms. “For what it’s worth though, I believe we can do it.” She added with a confident smile.

Lena huffed out a laugh, chuckling under her breath at the confidence Diana radiated. And when looking at those chocolate eyes, she believed it too.

“Alright then…let’s try.”

Her words caused an instant joy in the amazon, and the smile Diana gave her was so warm and bright that Lena wasn’t able to look away.

Thankfully, the hero was the first to move her gaze, breaking the spell Lena had been pulled into.

“So, how does this AI work?” Diana asked eyeing the white board once again.

But before the Luthor could explain, her cellphone vibrated on top of the couch, where she left it the night before.

Taking the device in her hands, several messages popped on her screen, but there was just one subject that drew her whole attention.

“What’s wrong?” The hero asked at Lena’s frown, worry lacing her voice.

“It’s nothing…I just- I have to go to L-corp…”

It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal, but the thought of seeing her friends and triggering the visions was dreadful.

Lena didn’t want to see them die again, but the visions were out of her control.

_A curse indeed._

If it were up to her, the Luthor would avoid going to L-corp a little longer. But according to her messages, the deal about CatCo was still on hold because apparently Andrea and Sam seemed to hate each other.

So, it was necessary for Lena to go and close the deal herself.

She bit her lower lip in anxiousness, pondering what to do about it.

“I can go with you if you want.” Diana offered, managing to break Lena out of her thoughts.

And for a whole minute, the Luthor debated whether or not to take the hero up on her offer.

L-corp was still her precious company, and the curse wasn’t going to vanish. Lena couldn’t keep running away from her friends to avoid the pain, she’d have to learn and deal with it sooner rather than later.

But that didn’t mean she had to go through it alone, and having Diana by her side would surely help.

“Please do…” She muttered feeling relieved.

Diana smiled at her words.

.

.

In front of L-corp’s building, Lena stalled and stood rooted to her place. She was afraid of entering, fearing the pain of her wrists as well as the pain in her heart.

She knew just by creating Hope the future was changing.

After her week of isolation, having to see her friends were sure to bring new visions.

She wasn’t sure if she was prepared to endure them. And the anxiety started to build inside her.

Suddenly a cup of her favorite coffee blocked her vision, and following the arm holding it, she reached Diana’s gentle smile.

“Here.” The hero said while handing over the cup.

“How did you know my usual order of coffee?”

“You have only one type of coffee on your kitchen. No milk, or sugar cream, or any other complements.” Diana said with a smile. “It wasn’t hard to guess how you liked your coffee.”

“Thank you…” Lena mumbled with a faint blush covering her face.

When Diana stood by her side, Lena peered at her through her long lashes, curiosity coloring her features.

“Are you sure about this?”

“What do you mean?” Diana asked in confusion.

“You don’t have to be here. And this kind of meetings are usually pretty boring.”

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you alone.” She said looking directly to Lena’s green eyes.

The Luthor nodded and looked away. Her cheeks were burning red, heating her skin by the sincerity and warmth of Diana’s words.

_No wonder her future self fell in love with her._

“Do you not want me here?” Diana asked with genuine concern.

“No! I mean yes! I mean-” Lena flushed in embarrassment, and taking a deep breath to compose herself she spoke. “I don’t want you to go.” She mumbled, not capable of saying the other words.

_‘I want you to stay.’_

She could still think them, though.

“Then I’m not going anywhere.”

**_“I’m not going anywhere…”_ **

Twice in the same day, Kara’s words echoed in her head. The memory of that day replaying in her mind, as if mocking her for believing in those words.

“Lena?”

“The meeting will start soon.” She said without making eye contact and walking to enter the building.

The Luthor could feel Diana’s worried gaze on her, but for the moment she was more focused on getting rid of those memories filled with lies.

_She didn’t want to think of Kara anymore._

.

.

The first person to greet her was Jess, and without even meaning to, Lena’s hand took hold of Diana’s, who was walking by her side.

The vision was gone as soon as it came. _It still left her with the emotional and physical pain_.

But with her hand been held by Diana’s, Lena felt grounded to the present, and it became less hard having to deal with the visions.

Suddenly Lena wasn’t dreading her meeting with Sam and Andrea anymore.

_With Diana by her side, she was sure she’d be fine._

.

.

The first thing she as soon as she entered her penthouse was to throw away her heels. It didn’t matter where they landed, Lena just wanted to get rid of those misery inducer shoes.

Diana chuckled behind her, and Lena was just too tired to even glare at the amazon properly.

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you were human.” Lena huffed with an annoyance.

“True. My heritage has saved me from suffering the misery of wearing heels for hours to no end.” Diana replied with mirth in her voice.

Lena rolled her eyes, but a relaxed smile formed on her lips as well.

Walking to her liquor cabinet, she took out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I think we deserve to relax a little. Don’t you agree?” The Luthor asked with a neutral face, but Diana could see the expectation in her gaze.

“Sure.” The amazon smiled at the way Lena clearly relaxed at her response.

_After a tiring day between meetings at L-corp, they did deserve a rest._

* * *

When Lena started to slur her words and her eyes to get sleepy, Diana put a stop to their drinking. The Luthor didn’t put much of a fight, she was too tired to do much else.

“It’s late, I should let you sleep.” The hero said with a gentle smile.

“Okay…” Lena mumbled eyeing the bottom of her empty glass, without making an attempt to move.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Diana took the glass from Lena’s hand and put it on the little table in front of the couch. But when she looked at the Luthor, she was curling on the couch with clear intentions of sleeping there.

The amazon sighed and with a swift motion, she took Lena in her arms. Gently carrying the Luthor to her room, and putting her to bed.

But again, when she was about to leave, a hand took hold of her wrist.

“No…don’t go…” Lena mumbled sleepily, her eyes were half lidded and clearly about to close.

“I’ll just go to my hotel. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

“You promised not to leave…” The Luthor said frowning, sadness coloring her features.

It was clear her drunk sleepy state was making her act like she wouldn’t normally do. But still the sight made something tear inside Diana, and she found herself unable to leave those sad eyes behind.

“I’m not going. I’ll stay by your side.” She reassured the Luthor with sincerity.

Lena smiled at her words and let go of her wrist. But before Diana could decide what to do next, the Luthor moved the covers aside and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

The hero opened her eyes in surprise. It was a clear invitation for her to lay next to Lena, but she knew the younger woman wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.

At her hesitation, a frown appeared on Lena’s features again, as well as a sad pout on her lips.

“You’re unfair.” Diana muttered and sighed in resignation.

The amazon climbed on the bed after taking off her shoes, still in her jeans and blouse from the morning. Because she didn’t exactly have a change of clothes there, and she was not about to sleep in her underwear in a bed that wasn’t hers.

As soon as she lay in the spot offered by Lena, the young billionaire cuddled next to her. And before she could say something about, the amazon noticed Lena had already succumbed to sleep.

Diana sighed once again.

_It was sure going to be an interesting morning the next day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may have read...I like to imagine drunk Lena as a kid who wants cuddles Xd  
> Anyway, love you guys and I hope you're all doing okay.  
> Best wishes to all of you n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me more than three weeks to post this chapter...  
> I'm sorry guys, I really tried to write it sooner, I swear >.<  
> But I just get easily distracted by other things. I wouldn't go that far and say I have ADD, but I would be very close to it I guess .-.  
> Anyway, I'm trying to make longer chapters since I don't want this fic to have seventy chapters -.-'  
> And so...enjoy, I guess Xd

Rays of sun filtered through the windows, going directly to Lena’s face and disturbing her peaceful sleep.

The Luthor frowned with her eyes still closed, cursing internally having left the curtains open the night before. With no desire of getting up, she curled further in the warm pillow she was hugging. Effectively hiding her face from the morning sun.

A pleased sigh left her lips, as well as an easy smile settled on them.

It had been so long since she slept that well. And Lena was really thankful for that body pillow she was currently cuddling-

Her eyes opened quickly and in surprise.

_She didn’t own a body pillow._

Lena’s senses started to get full awareness of the situation. And she soon realized that the body pillow wasn’t a _body pillow_ , but just a body, a _person’s body._

Soon the memories from the night before came to her, and the Luthor cursed her inebriated state for putting her in such position.

Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, and she could feel her cheeks burning bright. Because Lena was fully awake now, and she could perfectly feel how entangled her body was with Diana’s.

Her face was practically buried in Diana’s breasts, her arms were around the slender figure of the amazon, and her legs were intertwined with Diana’s.

 _‘I have to get up before she notices…’_ Lena thought with mildly embarrassment.

With new resolve in mind, the Luthor moved her head slightly upwards.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Because Diana wasn’t asleep, and her eyes were looking right back at her.

“Good morning.” The amazon muttered, her voice was deep and a little hoarse due to waking up.

Hearing that voice so close to her did things to Lena, even more so when they were practically glued together.

For the first time in her entire life, Lena felt her head short circuit. All her Luthor upbringing and how to hide her emotions went to the drain. Instead she was left a babbling mess.

“W-what?” The Luthor mumbled, unable to form any coherent sentence.

Diana smiled and chuckled in delight.

_And…Lena was a goner._

Seconds went by, with Lena staring dumbstruck at Diana, and the amazon staring back at her.

“Do you mind if I go to my hotel now?” Diana asked softly.

“What?” The Luthor mumbled, still too lost in the moment, but then her brain seemed to regain its function.

Her face shone brightly with embarrassment, and she jumped away from the amazon, as if just remembering in what position they were.

Her movements were so uncontrolled that she slipped on the sheets and was about to fall off the bed. It would’ve only increased her embarrassment, but Diana’s quick reflexes caught her before her body could fall off.

“Careful…” The hero said with a slight worried frown on her face.

“Th-thanks…” Lena muttered with a blush still on her face.

Diana smiled tenderly, and Lena had a moment to fully grasp the image in front of her.

The open curtains let the sunlight free reign on her bedroom, the light surrounded the hero like a halo, highlighting her brown wavy hair. And the smile that was given to her… _oh it was just so honest and pure._

A true goddess before her eyes.

Lena’s breath caught in her throat and a single thought went to her mind.

_‘Oh fuck…’_

-x-

Diana had gone to her hotel to change her clothes, and buy breakfast on the way back.

Leaving the Luthor to wait for her return, with an erratic heart and a restless mind.

Lena was currently pacing around her living room, her thoughts running uncontrolled inside her head. Nervousness and anxiety surrounding her very step.

The image of the hero from the morning, had ingrained in her brain.

_The soft smile, the tender eyes…_

Diana was a goddess, and Lena a mere mortal.

It shouldn’t be surprising to be pulled in Diana’s charm.

_She knew she would fall in love with Diana, the visions showed her that much._

And yet-

It caught her completely off guard.

Lena wasn’t in love yet, it was not possible, her heart was still broken (by a certain caped hero). But she just knew it was only a matter of time for it to happen.

_For fucks sake, how could she start to fall in love with another hero?_

She would’ve preferred to close her heart, after all the damage it had endured, it could only be reasonable.

But yet again, her heart was the traitorous one.

The way it beat when looking at Diana in the morning was enough prove of that.

The Luthor sat on the couch, or better say, she dropped herself on the couch. Covering her face with her hands, she groaned in frustration.

“I hope that wasn’t because of me taking too long.” Diana said while entering the apartment.

“Holy shit-!” Lena jumped in surprise, turning around her head to look at the person who was causing her thoughts to be in disarray.

Trying to act as if everything was fine, the young Luthor got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, where Diana was carefully placing the cups of coffee she bought on the counter.

“That was quick…” Lena mumbled while taking a seat.

“Are you alright?” The hero asked gently, a worried frown settling on her features.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” The Luthor said and avoided looking at the amazon in the eyes. Instead her gaze was following Diana’s movements. “Thanks…” she mumbled when her cup of coffee and a couple of croissants were placed in front of her.

“You didn’t hear when I knocked before, and now you’re acting as if I had left only five minutes ago.”

“Well, that’s cause you ha-” She cut her sentence when her gaze fell on the clock.

_‘What?! It’s been half an hour already?!’_

Her thoughts were panicking, but from the outside all Diana could see was a slightly bigger eyes, and a little frown on pale features.

“Huh…” was all that left the Luthor’s lips.

She looked back at Diana, who was a little worried, but Lena wasn’t about to discuss her mixed emotions with the goddess, much less when said emotions were revolting around said goddess. Instead she shook her head and took her coffee cup to take a sip of the beverage.

“Thanks for bringing breakfast.” Lena said, still avoiding eye contact.

Diana stared at her for a few seconds, in which Lena was doing her best to keep her neutral face, and then sighed in resignation, letting go of the subject.

“You’re welcome.”

Their breakfast was held in an awkward silence, but Lena refused to break it, and Diana simply didn’t want to cross any lines.

When there was nothing left for them to eat, Lena was quick to jump away from her seat and dispose of her garbage.

Diana followed her movements.

“So…uhm…” Lena was looking everywhere but Diana.

“Lena.”

“Yes?”

“Did I cross a line yesterday?”

“What?” The Luthor was taken aback by the question, and her eyes finally settled on Diana’s face.

But the hero wasn’t looking back at her. Instead Diana gaze was on the floor, and her shoulders were a bit dropped. As if she did something wrong and was truly sorry.

“You’re uncomfortable. I apologize, I should’ve gone to my hotel. I won’t make the same mistake, I’m sincerely sorry for making you uncomfortable. I’ll be sure to respect your boundar-”

“No!”

Diana lifted her gaze, a little startled and in confusion. Lena’s face burned bright with embarrassment, and her gaze once again deflected from looking at the hero. But determination was set on her features.

“No…you didn’t do anything wrong, Diana. You don’t need to apologize…”

“You can’t even look at me.”

“Damn it.” Lena muttered under her breath, and then lift her gaze to look at the amazon. “You were just doing what I asked of you, so if there is someone to blame, it’s me, not you…”

“You were inebriated.”

“I know, I know…but still…”

Apparently, her brain was still affected by the earlier event in her bed, and Lena was having trouble to find the correct words to express her thoughts.

“You kept your promise…so don’t be sorry for it…I actually am glad you stayed…”

“Really?” There was a clear tone of relieve in Diana’s voice, and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Yes…” The truth left her lips, and she wasn’t even sorry it did.

“Then why are you so uncomfortable?”

“I just-” Lena huffed in frustration. A lie was on the tip of her tongue, but looking at Diana’s eyes, she found herself incapable of voicing the lie.

Diana had been nothing but honest with her, even when they just met. And Lena didn’t want to taint with lies what they were starting to have.

_She wouldn’t recreate Kara’s mistakes._

And so, the Luthor was going to tell the truth. Even when it was going to be embarrassing.

“I woke up with you in my bed.” She said quickly, her cheeks bright pink, hoping it would send the message.

But the amazon just tilted her head, clear confusion on her features.

“We didn’t do anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

At her words, images of what they could’ve done flashed in the Luthor’s mind, and her face went a deep shade of red. _Lena doubted her face could get any redder._

_She did not need those images in her head. Not in that moment at least._

“Fuck’s sake…okay, I can do this, I’m a Luthor, Luthors don’t show fear” she mumbled, giving herself a pep talk, all under the amused eyes of the hero. “So, uh, I woke up with you in my bed…and we were very close…”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have guessed you for the cuddling type. It was a nice surprise.”

_She was wrong, her face could get more red. And the blush even spread to her neck and ears._

“Y-yeah…” she cleared her throat. But Diana’s eyes showed no understanding, and Lena groaned in frustration. “Fuck, I’ll just say it…you’re gorgeous, Diana. And I am very gay.”

_There, she said it._

“Oh…”

“Yes, oh…so, let’s just move on from-”

“You’re gorgeous too.”

“W-what?” The blush that had started to go down was now back in full force. “Y-you can’t say that!”

Diana chuckled.

“Why not? It’s the truth.”

Lena opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, but no words left her mouth.

Diana chuckled again, and then decided to give the Luthor a break. She turned around and walked to the boards with Lena’s work on them.

“So, you were going to explain to me this ‘Hope’ thing…”

“R-right…”

Lena mumbled and then fanned her cheeks, trying to get the blush down, and when she was a little less embarrassed, she joined Diana on the living room.

Talking about Hope was like splashing cold water on her body. She hadn’t activated it yet, but she just knew, as soon as she did, the visions would change.

Going to her desk, she hesitated before taking in her hands the device that would serve in changing the future.

“Hey,” Diana’s voice muttered gently by her side, and Lena turned to look at her. “Are you okay?”

She opened her mouth, again, a lie waiting to be let out. And once again, she couldn’t help the truth from slipping instead.

“No…I’m scared…” she mumbled, her hands starting to shake. “The visions will change…and they feel so real…as if I’m there…”

Her eyes became distant, and her whole body started to shake, remembering all those visions she was forced to see.

Suddenly there was a pair of hands holding gently both sides of her face, making Lena tilt her head upwards to look directly at Diana’s eyes.

“I can’t say I know what you’re going through…I can’t even image how hard it must be. But just know that I’m here…” the sincerity in her voice was almost palpable.

And Lena’s breath caught in her throat, she was once again pulled into Diana’s charm. Unable to look anywhere else that wasn’t perfect features of the goddess before her eyes.

She wondered if the amazon had any idea how much her words meant to Lena.

“I’m not leaving your side, Lena. We’ll get through this together, and we’ll find a solution. I know we will.”

Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, and she was thankful Diana couldn’t hear it. But the brightness on her cheeks still betrayed her emotions, and so she clumsily moved away from the comforting touch.

The Luthor had to clear her throat several times, given that her mouth had gone dry from having Diana so close and saying all those meaningful things to her.

Luthors were supposed to be the perfect reflection of regality and composure. _They weren’t supposed to be a blushing mess when being told kind words._

_But then again, she was always the exception in the Luthor family._

Before she could embarrass herself further, Lena placed her creation on the table, next to the computer where the configuration was in.

Surprisingly, the anxiety she was feelings moments before had banished, and having Diana by her side was making her feel better.

She turned the program on, and activated everything that needed to be done.

Before their eyes, Hope took form of the empty hourglass. The nanobots moving in an even flow.

“Hope program activated.” The monotonous voice said, and then the nanobots shined a light blue color, indicating the activating process was done. “Good morning, Ms. Luthor. How can I assist you, today?”

Lena didn’t look at Diana yet, her attention solely on her creation, trying to see if there were any flaws that would need her attention.

“Explain your purpose.”

“I’m here to serve you, Ms. Luthor. My creation was merely with the intention of aiding you in saving the world from its impending doom.”

“How would you do that?” Diana asked by her side.

“My programming contains vast knowledge, capable of providing whatever information Ms. Luthor may need.” The AI replied with the same emotionless voice.

“Impressive…” Diana muttered.

Lena was so caught up in the moment, that she forgot about the visions, and when excitedly turning to agree with the amazon. But as soon as her gaze settled on her companion, the headache took hold of her, and her wrists burned.

.

_The battlefield was a wasteland._

_Heroes laying dead on the floor, their blood painting the streets._

_Parademons flying and attacking people, the fear was potent when everyone was panicking, and the demons feast on it._

_Even after all she had tried, it never seemed to be enough to stop Darkseid._

_The last hope and their last line of defense was Supergirl and Wonder Woman, currently fighting Darkseid._

_But it was not enough. It was never enough._

_And soon Lena was crying her heart out by the side of her fallen lover._

_“Hope, check the vitals again…” she ordered with tears in her eyes. With her hands applying pressure to the wound in Diana’s abdomen. But the blood kept pouring out, and her hands couldn’t stop shaking._

_“Ms. Luthor, there is no sign of lif-”_

_“Check it again.”_

_“Ms. Luthor-”_

_“I said, do it again!”_

_“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”_

_But it didn’t matter how many times Hope ran the scan over Diana’s limp body, the result was always the same._

_She was dead._

.

When she came back to her senses, her cheeks were soaked. But there was warmth surrounding her body, and she was quick to realize Diana was holding her, gently muttering soft words to her ears and rocking slightly.

Lena couldn’t make up all of the words the amazon was saying, but the few she did, made her shed a few tears, not of sadness, but slight relieve.

“…it’s alright, Lena…I’m here…”

“It’s not real…we won’t let it happen…”

Her arms were hanging limp by her side, and she willed them to reciprocate the hug, and cling to the hero.

Diana felt the movements and tightened her hold on the younger woman, trying to prove to Lena that she really was there with her.

_She wasn’t alone anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give you bad news...but I kinda found a job?  
> I was helping my brother's girlfriend with her English course, and she kinda found out I was out of a job...and so, she talked about me with her friends...Apparently her friend needs help in her math classes, and I'm good at math so I'll be tutoring her starting in two weeks.  
> I don't know how much time I'll need to teach her everything before her math exam, so...I'll be kinda busy :(  
> But I do promise to write every time I have free time. I don't plan on abandoning my fics. So you don't need to worry about that.  
> No matter how long it'll take me, I'll finish writing my fics n.n


End file.
